Junior
by Andalusia25
Summary: Continuing stories of Jim and Spock on their journey to parenthood. Sequel to 'Souvenir'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or profit from this work of fan fiction.**

**Summary: Continuing stories of Jim and Spock on their journey to parenthood. Sequel to 'Souvenir' **

**Hello! Since the heat index is 104* I decided that it is an excellent day to begin the next installment of our hottest parental duo. 'Junior' will probably not have any fight scenes, not to say there won't be drama though. The last fic was at 13 weeks, this one has skipped quite a months ahead – may or may not go back and add them later. **** I hope you all enjoy and leave me lots of reviews!**

**Junior**

Annoyance should not have penetrated the mental shields of a Vulcan, yet for Commander Spock it was infecting his mind at an alarming rate. He had always taken great care in his appearance, constantly looking professional and spotless for his shifts. But today as he stood before the mirror in their shared bathroom, he noticed that his uniform would no longer cover his growing body. The pants would not button and his shirt was not long enough for the hem to meet his pants' waist. His twenty-eight week pregnant abdomen had grown much too large to be accommodated by his current clothing selection, and it seemed to have done such over night. While he had seen many pregnant female with this fashion statement, showing off their stretched abdomens, he was the half-Vulcan Commander of the USS Enterprise, this was not acceptable.

It a rare fit of anger, well it would have been classified as rare before his hormonal fluctuations, Spock ripped the blue tunic from his body and shoved his pants to his ankle stepping out and kicking them across the bathroom. Without slowing down, he stalked towards his closet and pulled out his Vulcan meditation robe. Slipping into the white, soft material helped to relax him, until he noticed that the middle was straining to conceal his son's growth once more. Logically, he knew that because his abdomen had been so flat before pregnancy that it would be a shocking change to his physical appearance. However, he had not taken into account the havoc it would wreak on his wardrobe. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to notice how the robe allowed his black under shirt to peak out.

His t'hy'la, Jim, had remained a silent observer this entire time, knowing better than to intervene with an upset pregnant Vulcan and his tight clothing. Running his hand gently over his lover's back, the blonde leaned forward. "I can have some maternity uniforms ordered for you." His voice was tender, trying not to invoke the rage of his hormonal husband.

Fighting the illogical emotion growing in his chest at Jim mentioning him needing a large size, Spock stood from the bed. "I have an appointment with Dr. McCoy. I will see you on the bridge." His voice was clipped; his eyes did not meet the concerned blue.

Quickly jumping from the bed, Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's waist. "It is a natural development of pregnancy, remember? We knew this day would come. You will look unbelievable hot in the new uniform." He patted the baby bump, cooing to the taller man.

Even with the dramatic emotional display, Jim's words helped to calm Spock. "I am aware that the day would come when I would no longer be able to wear my current clothing. Although, I did not think that day would come so quickly." A slight frown tugged at the corner of his lips.

Kissing the sagging corner of his mouth, Jim smiled brightly. "That just means little man is growing up to be big and strong." He pulled him back to arms length, letting his eyes trace over every new curve. "You are still my sexy Commander." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Spock raised an irritated eyebrow and stepped out of the human's embrace. "Jim, you are highly illogical." He was pleased by Jim's words, but would never openly admit to such. "Dr. McCoy is waiting. I shall be on the bridge as soon as he releases me." Straightening his robe to once more cover his growing body, Spock took a deep breath and Jim nodded his understanding. Every daily visit meant they were one day closer to becoming parents.

~!~!~!~

Very few things were outside of Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy's normal scope of practice as a ship's physician, but a pregnant male Vulcan happened to be one. So of course the green-blooded hobgoblin had become his first male patient to be with child. Internally, Bones was ecstatic, but he'd be damned if he let anyone know that. Every morning, Spock reported to Med Bay for a check-up before Bones would clear him for duty. So far the vigils had shown nothing out of the ordinary. Their son, who had yet to be named which Bones thought was a crying shame, was perfect. He recently was beginning to fill-out nicely and would no doubt be a large, healthy newborn. Of course this in turn meant that his father, or mother, was also beginning to fill-out.

Waiting at their normal bio-bed, Bones caught a flash of white entering the Med Bay. Spock was in his Meditation robe and it was barely concealing his protruding girth as he stalked towards the physician. It didn't take an IQ of Pavel Chekov's to see that Spock had grown out of his uniform and was not happy about it. "Good Morning, Spock. Did you sleep well?" Bones might not be brilliant, but he was not stupid. There was no way in five hells that he was going to ask about the change in fashion style.

Spock sat on the biobed and allowed Bones to help him lean back. "I slept well." His answer was short and to the point, even more clipped than normal.

Sighing, Bones began to run his scans. A pissed Spock made for a lousy day. "Heart rate is good, 153 beats per minute, which is the median between a human and Vulcan baby, as you know. Movement is sporadic, but good. You are doing the kick counts, right?" His gazed flicked up to the slightly-green face.

As usual Spock was in awe as the heartbeat was broadcast over the speakers. It seemed to have calmed him down. "He kicked 104 times yesterday." The tension had left the Vulcan's body.

Bones nodded and continued his checks. "Everything is fine." Taking the Commander's forearm, he pulled Spock into a sitting position. "I have added some different lipids to the serum to help build is fat stores. Like I keep telling you, Vulcan and Humans have different gestational lengths, so he could be born any time now or several months from now, and we are taking every precaution to ensure his development is as accelerated as possible so that when he arrives, I won't have to keep him in here too long. The last thing I need is another hobgoblin under foot." He gently jabbed the hypo into his patient's neck.

Adjusting his robe, Spock stood from the bed. "Thank you for all your dedication to the treatment of our son, Leonard." His voice softened minutely.

Chuckling, Bones slapped his friend on the back. "I have to make sure that little hell 'un is in tip-top shape before he's born, because by the time he can walk, it will be every man for himself." He smiled happily at the slightly blanching Vulcan.

Recovering quickly, Spock turned to face the doctor. "As you are the CMO, you have access to order maternity uniforms." Bones nodded and Spock continued. "I would prefer if you requested my new size, Jim has offered but…" He trailed off.

Smiling, Bones nodded and led his patient to his office. "I understand not wanting Jim to order your clothing. He'd have you in some low-cut, tight number and want you to dance the Macarena on command." Completely ignoring the true reason for the request, Bones began imputing the correct size into his personal replicator, as he had already anticipated the additions for Spock's request months ago. He turned back to face the confused Vulcan as the machine re-arranged atoms into his command. "It's a crazy dance they force on frat pledges." Bones shrugged.

The replicator signaled its completion and Bones handed the five new tunics and stretchy pants to the Commander. "I have specifically designed these tops for a male body. They aren't the frilly things those women wear, I promise. I can't have the First Officer looking like a blue bell up there on the bridge. You can change in here, if you prefer." Smiling, he left the relieved Spock to change.

~!~!~!~

The uniform tops were exactly like those he had worn his entire service career, but with two small patches of spandex running the length of the shirt under his arms. They would allow the uniform to drape his body exactly like he was accustomed and not hang loosely like the normal maternity tops. Spock was amazed that McCoy had taken the effort to ensure his masculinity had not been compromised as his body grew. That one small, genuinely kind gesture nearly brought tears to his eyes. McCoy had been so supporting during the pregnancy, it warmed Spock's heart.

Five minutes and a new uniform later, the stoic Vulcan took his place on the bridge. Confidence restored.

**A/N: Thank you for reading**

**So Spock has maternity clothes… Now the baby needs a name and the happy parents need a baby shower. Any suggestions? **

**Please hit the review button! It's like ice cubes on this hellish day **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

***Huge* thanks to GothicCheshire for beta'ing this for me, she really helped me ****a lot**** and she is awesome. Her fic "Lost" is great and you should totally read it **

**Thank you for all the responses to this story. **

**And to FreakyPrincess, stop wishing for hot days, lol, because it's working. **

For someone as young as Pavel Chekov, any pregnant crewmember was an interesting specimen, but a pregnant male Vulcan was a special delight. Pavel was an only child of two only children, so this was the first time anyone in his 'family' had fallen pregnant. He had only been exposed to a handful of pregnant women during his time in Russia, but at the Academy he had been too busy to notice the miracle of life. Sure he had seen puppies being born and cows, but this was a Human, well mostly Human, baby. His hands practically itched with desire to simply touch the small rounded belly of the First Officer, to feel the kick of the unborn. Of course he told no one of his strange emotional connection and dared not to act on his yearning. It was hard enough for him to swallow the facts, much less share them with another. He had simply watched the father during his journey from afar over the last several weeks.

Taking his seat next to his best friend and lover, Hikaru, Pavel waited on the rest of the Command Crew to join them in the Mess for lunch. He was bouncing in excitement to speak with Spock, to comment on his growth. He had noticed earlier in the day that he had switched to maternity clothes, which could only mean that his bundle of joy had grown much larger. His hazel eyes roamed over the crowd, looking for shiny black hair and pointed ears.

Sulu nudged his arm. "Are you hearing me?" The Asian finally snapped Pavel from his thoughts.

Snickering, the blonde shook his head, curls bouncing. "Sorry." He shot the pilot an apologetic smile. "I vas thinking." He tired to turn his complete attention to Hikaru, watching the humor streak across his handsome features.

Raising an eyebrow, Hikaru took stock of his boyfriend, trying to see behind his childish antics. "Pavel is there something going on I should know about?" He tried to laugh off his concern.

There was nothing that Hikaru needed to know, because the Russian was not about to tell him how jealous he was of the Vulcan, that he could carry his own child. "Nyet." He simply answered shaking his head once more, but his curls no longer bounced.

Pacified for the moment, Hikaru turned to face the small group walking towards their table. Nyota and Scotty were chatting intently. The Scot had eyes only for his lady, who was currently batting her eyelashes, no doubt conning him into something he'd regret later. Bones was walking beside the couple, laughing at their flirtations, which earned him a sharp look from the Communications Officer. As they sat down at the table, Nyota was still talking about something that Pavel could not understand, but Hikaru had joined in the fray.

Bones took his normal place beside Pavel and began his daily inspection of both helmsmen's plates. "I see _someone_ around here can stick to their diet card." He nodded approval before shooting a scowl towards Scotty, who was still focused solely on the love of his life.

Shrugging, Pavel did not bother to explain he waited until dinner to cheat. "Vas ze Keptin and Commander coming?" Keeping any excitement from his tone, he tried to sound as if he were simply striking up a conversation with the doctor.

Eyeing him speciously, Bones lifted an eyebrow. "They were right behind us. They must've got stopped in the hall." He spared a glance to the door. "There they are now." He nodded to his best friends as they entered.

Straightening, Pavel caught sight of the late arrivals. He did not notice how everyone at the table exchanged looks, all thinking he was still 'hero worshiping' Jim, sending Hikaru sympathetic glances. Not that Pavel's eyes could have been torn from watching the way the couple maneuvered through the crowd. Jim was standing in front, protecting his husband from unwanted physical contact, and Spock gladly accepting his assistance from the curious human population. As they stood in line at the replicators, Jim's hand migrated to the small of Spock's back, while Spock's hand slowly moved to rest on his rounded abdomen. It was heartbreakingly beautiful to watch the soon-to-be parents managing even the most mundane of daily tasks.

The couple turned with their selections towards the table. The lights of the Mess showcased how much more pronounced the curve of the athletic Commander's belly had become in a few short days. "Your belly is getting so big, Mr. Spock!" Pavel announced as he grinned happily at the Commander, practically squealing in delight.

Spock glared at the younger man. "I am glad your observation skills are still intact." His voice was icy as he stared the navigator down. "While you are fascinated by my girth, it is not something I wish to discuss during a meal or for the rest of my gestational period." He turned his attention back to his salad.

Pavel's eyes were even larger than their normal size, his blush creeping up his face. "I am sorry." He mumbled, his head bowed in defeat.

Hikaru's hand was on his back, rubbing small comforting circles. "I'm sure Pavel had no malicious intentions." His voice was professional, trying to mask his anger as Spock locked gazes. "As a scientist I would have thought you would understand the _fascination_ of your current situation. Lieutenant Chekov was attempting to congratulate you on this milestone of your pregnancy – the physical confirmation of your impending arrival." Pavel watched horrified as Spock slowly sat his silverware on the table top.

The rest of the table sat in silence awaiting the next move between the two couples. Taking a deep breath as if to center himself, Spock nodded. "It was not my intention to misconstrue your statement. I request that you refrain from any comments of this nature in the future." That was as close to an apology that Pavel would ever get and he knew it.

Staring wide-eyed at the Commander, Pavel nodded slowly. "Aye, sir." He had been told that women had a particularly vulnerable self-image during this time, but he would have never applied that development to the stoic Vulcan.

Trying to relieve the tension, Bones laughed. "Jim, I hope you are keeping a list of things we can and can't say around 'Mommy'." He barked with laughter as Spock blushed a deep green, yet he offered no argument. The rest of the table relaxed, each mentally cataloging the information so they would not be the focus of the Vulcan's wrath.

Patting his t'hy'la's back, Jim rolled his eyes. "I believe we have poked enough fun at Mama. He needs to eat in peace." He winked at Pavel.

Curiosity getting the better of the Russian, once again, Pavel's question leapt from his throat. "What is his name?" Biting his lip as Spock met his gaze, silently begging to have not found another raw spot with the First Officer.

Before Spock could answer Jim's laughter erupted at his side. "I knew we were forgetting something!" Shaking his head, he returned to his lunch. The rest of the table followed suit, none daring to question the parents further. Spock seemed to contemplate the question for several more minutes before dousing his apple, carrot and banana salad with mustard.

Midday breaks were never long enough, in Pavel's opinion. Shortly after the miscommunication was settled, it was time once more to return to the bridge. Filing from the table, the officers returned their used trays and headed towards the hallway. Following behind Hikaru, Pavel noticed that Spock was trailing behind. "Is zere somezing vrong?" He asked quietly.

Spock stopped and turned to face the younger man, his face once more the serious Science Officer. "Pavel, Dr. McCoy specifically made these new tunics to allow for more a masculine design of maternity wear." He paused and Pavel nodded in encouragement. "But do they skew my appearance, making me look larger?" There was a termer of doubt in the Commander's voice.

Had Pavel been any less shocked, he would have laughed. "I assure you, Spock, zat ze tunic does not make you look any larger. You are ze perfect size for sewen months. You should not try to hide your miracle." He smiled encouragingly, masking his own longing.

Nodding, Spock took a deep breath. "Thank you, Pavel." Seemingly placated, Spock straightened his uniform and once more headed towards the lift, a still mystified Russian following in his trail. Pavel couldn't _wait_ to see what else the day would bring.

**A/N: Thank you for reading**

**I tried to force my muse on this one, so I'm going to wait on her for the next chapter **

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Huge thanks again to Gothic Cheshire for helping Beta this!

Since the beginning of their maiden voyage, life for the _Enterprise_ crew was anything but calm. Danger lurked around every corner, death hid in the shadows and fear lingered in the decks, what would have been a breeding ground for mutiny on other ships only served to unite this crew with fierce loyalty. More crew members had been claimed on _Enterprise's_ Away Missions than some ships had in their entirety. It took strong crewmen to handle their rotation under Kirk. Knowing that every moment of every day their life was in danger was swallowed with an iron will. But no one had dared back down or give up. It was an honor to serve aboard the flag ship and to serve under the best command duo in the Fleet.

Once Jim and Spock had announced their pregnancy, their crewmen had rallied around them in support. This child would be an extension of their family, the first born of the _Enterprise_. The crew had given the baby the nickname 'Prince of Calm', as the universe had finally decided to cut the _Enterprise_ a break.

Alpha shift had surprisingly ended with no more comments on Spock's new attire or Pavel asking any more personal queries of the couple, though he had suspiciously bolted as soon as Beta Shift had relieved him, leaving a confused Sulu behind. The Captain and Commander had both given a condensed report before turning over the con and retiring to their quarters. The turbo lift filled with other officers making idle chat as they waited for their stop. Finally, they arrived at their deck and filed out of the lift with calls of 'good night' echoing in their wake.

Jim had noticed that Spock seemed to be lost in thought, so he had left him in peace and took a shower. It was not uncommon for Spock's mind to still be contemplating the day's events or some outlandish equation long after his physical form had left the bridge. They had come to an understanding that each decompressed form their duties differently. Jim enjoyed a long steamy shower, while Spock preferred to review each of the day's events in deep meditation. Compromise was a delicate art between a couple from such diverse worlds.

As the blonde stepped form the bathroom, toweling his hair, his mate rose from his meditation mat. "Jim, I believe we need to begin considering names for our son. McCoy is unsure of his due date, so it would be wise to be prepared." His voice was steady, logical.

Slipping a black undershirt over his mostly-dried head, Jim chuckled. "I don't think you are going to go into labor any time soon, Spock. We've got plenty of time to think about it. We don't have to have anything concrete yet." He grinned lop-sided at his t'hy'la.

Raising an irritated eyebrow, Spock forced the issue. "While his birth is not imminent, discussing possible names is a fundamental step of pregnancy. With our mixed heritage it will not be easy to pick a name that describes a child of two worlds. We should begin discussions as early as possible for a better chance of arriving at a suitable name within the time constraints. In fact, we should not have waited so long to begin the selection process." A tremor of annoyance tore into his words. He strode across the room with his arms folded behind his back.

Shrugging, the human held his ground. "Why don't we wait until we meet him before we drop a name on him? That's what my parents did. Let us kind of get a good feel for him before we sack him with a name he might hate for the rest of his life." Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at his mate.

Cutting away his eyes, which was the equivalent of an eye roll for a Vulcan, Spock flared his nostrils. "I find waiting until one has seen an infant to name him highly illogical no matter if both our parents chose to do such. I believe our son should have a name long before his arrival. It is improper for people to still call him 'Baby Spirk' or 'Junior'. We will not 'sack' him with a name that he will hate. It is totally irrational to hate a name, it is simply a name." Clinging to his logic, Spock kept his tone as neutral as possible.

Shaking his head laughing, Jim turned away to gather pants and socks from the closet. "I don't see anything wrong with those names. It's not like they are going to stick, until he is grown." He called over his shoulder.

Spock bristled. "Those are highly inappropriate names." His upper lip curled in disgust.

Shoving his legs into the pants, Jim sighed. "Alright, fine. What do you want to name him, then?" He turned as he buttoned his pants, his face flushed with his annoyance.

Relaxing slightly, Spock took a step closer to the Human. "I am open for suggestions." It appeared he had once again convinced Jim to see this more logically.

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Jim stalked closer. "You mean you don't have any ideas?" He pointed accusingly at the Vulcan.

Shrugging slightly, Spock replied. "I am going to consider all options and would like for you to be part of the naming process." He could not understand how Jim could not see the logical need for a discussion between the two parents.

Stepping toe to toe with the taller man, Jim gawked. "You have no ideas." Jim stated the obvious.

Bristling slightly at Jim's words, Spock bit out his retort. "Do you have any possible suggestions? I would have thought your charismatic mind would have plenty of ideas for naming a child." Sarcasm laced in his venomous words.

Blue eyes narrowing, Jim stepped back. "No, the highly illogical human has no suggestions on what to name his son he has not met. Sorry." He was attempting to walk away without a fight, to toss this up to another illogical display of hormones, but it was harder to do than he had originally planed.

Clenching his fists at his sides, Spock took several steps forward with Jim backing up. "This is not something that if you chose to ignore will vanish. The child will be here within the next two months. Discussing names is part of accepting that reality." His onyx eyes blazing with fire.

Still backing up and holding his hands up attempting to surrender, Spock's words registered. He leaned forward into the green tinted face. "I never said that I am trying to ignore his arrival or that I want him to vanish! Just because you think you know everything does not give you the right to say such damnable things about me! He's not just your son, Spock, he's mine too!" His voice increasing in volume with every word.

Seeing that he had overstepped his boundaries and pushed Jim to the limit of his tolerance, Spock stepped back. "It was not my intention to say anything contrary to those facts." His control once more in place.

However it was too late for Jim, his temper had been unsheathed. "Don't you dare go all emotionless on me now! You want to name the kid so bad, fine go ahead and name the kid. Right now you could name it Leonard McCoy Kirk for all I care!" He spun on his heel and jerked on his socks while standing, his throat burning raw from his screams.

In a frail attempt to stop the situation from escalating, Spock reverted to his Vulcan heritage. "I am merely four meters from you, shouting is not necessary." That statement had been ingrained into his memory as many times as his father had said it, only he had not remembered his own reaction to such a condescending order until he saw Jim's blue eyes teaming with fury.

His anger burning so bright within him, Jim went numb. "No, nothing is necessary. You've been withholding information from me the entire time you've been pregnant, hell the entire time you were freakin' _fertile_. You didn't bother to tell me that having a child was even a possibility between us. Why should naming the child after his birth even be important enough for you to consider? Don't let me stand in the damn way of you doing anything _you_ want. Heaven forbid _I_ get asked for an opinion on how or when to do something, _anything_." He gritted his teeth against the onslaught of further anger.

Stealing his emotional response, Spock's blank stare challenged his mate's. "I am asking your input now." He had hoped those words would have soothed the resentment he could see in Jim's eyes.

Scoffing, Jim stomped into his boots. "You can do what ever the hell you want, not that you need my damn permission to do it any way. I'm outta here." He did not wait on an answer before rushing out of their quarters.

Slowly, Spock sank to his meditation mat. In all his years of life, after all the struggles he had over-come, he had never felt as alone or abandoned as he felt now. Jim had never left him in anger, had never screamed at him with such fury. The only memory Spock possessed that tore through his soul with such savage rage was the bridge incident where he had nearly killed the love of his life. Emptiness and hurt fell into the hollow pit of his stomach. He wanted to chase after Jim, to apologize, but he clung to the floor. His feet had not the strength to race after his t'hy'la, his heart too filled with pain to allow his mind to further comprehend his actions. He simply curled into a ball on his mat with Jim's angry words swirling through his mind.

~!~!~!~

Chief Nursing Officer Christine Chapel had just finished with report when Pavel Chekov rushed through the Med Bay doors, his hazel eyes searching the sea of faces, his expression drawn. She had taken a special interest in Pavel, as she was the oldest of child with five brothers. His youth reminded her of home and his innocence reminder her of happier times. Finally he found her amidst the cluster of blue tunics and smiled, waving her his way. Her own smile could not hide, his exuberance clearly evident.

She motioned him into her small office. "You are excited, Pavel." She hung her lab jacket on the back of her chair.

Sitting down on the arm of his normal perch, Pavel beamed. "I vant to talk to you about somezing." A mischievous glint shone in his eyes.

Always intrigued by the young man's ideas, Christine laughed and sat down. "Alright, hit me." She folded her hands in her lap and gave him her full attention.

Biting his lip, Pavel gave one last thought to his question before pushing forward. "I vant to know about men hawing babies. Is it possible for me to hawe a baby?" He nestled down into the seat, his eyes wide ready to absorb the information the nurse would provide.

At that moment, Christine's heart broke. "Pavel, Human males are not equipped to carry a child. You do not have a uterus or eggs or anything that would be required to allow you become pregnant." She watched his face drop. "Spock is able to have a child because of his Vulcan ancestry. There is a very technical explanation, but that's the gist of it." The call of parenthood whispered to any and all, Pavel was no different. He was in the prime of his life. It was completely healthy for family planning to be on his mind, but to request having a child himself was a bit unusual even for the ship's CNO.

Stepping around her desk, Christine gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "Pavel, why are you thinking of having a child?" She whispered softly.

Taking a deep breath, Pavel stood from the chair shaking off her hand. "I vas just vondering. I can't help but be jealous of Mr. Spock." He offered a tiny, sad smile before retreating.

Christine watched him leave with slumped shoulders and a bowed head. She could understand being jealous of Spock and Jim, she knew the same ache as Pavel. She had no hope of children; her life was not built to sustain anyone else but her. However, there may be hope for Pavel after all. Turning back to her desk, she clicked open her desk unit and begun researching different alien techniques. The scientific community had been developing different routes of procreation for years; surely there was a procedure available to assist the Russian.

Article after article filtered across her screen as she searched. Huge names within the medical community had studied the rare field, all different species with all different reasons. She had spent hours pouring over her station when her face erupted into a huge grin. She could not wait to tell Pavel what she had found.

A/N: Thanks for reading

Please hit the review button and tell me what you think…

I have re-uploaded this chapter to include the AN, my mind has yet to recover from my husband's wreck sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Wow, what a long wait! I'm so sorry. Good news, Hubby is fine but the truck is a goner. So now that things have calmed down Ramoth has come back to visit!**

**Once again, thanks to MegKevin for beta'ing the whole thing for me! Much love to all who have fav'd, alert'd or review'd. **** Happy Independence Day!**

Jim made it four steps on the other side of their door, before he couldn't go any further. Sliding down with his back against the wall, he held his head in his hands. He had not meant to be so harsh or cruel to his t'hy'la, the words had spilt from his throat on their own accord, burning him like acid. He was being stupid, Spock was being stupid, and the whole damn situation was stupid. Ok, maybe just he was being stupid. He ground his teeth in aggravation.

He was a male human, he did not *do* emotions, period. It was part of his DNA, or something like that. Spock was a male Vulcan, he really did not *do* emotions. Vulcans were known for their emotionless society. But now with the pregnancy hormones, it was wearing his iron grasp on his emotional control, which could have been managed, if he had not been on a ship full of emotionally charged humans and had not been mated to a human. His emotions were bursting at the seams, surging forth at any opportunity, lashing out at (mostly) innocent victims. In return his lack of control was affecting Jim; he was constantly forced to step between Spock and the rest of the crew to prevent any further mishaps. It was exhausting and, from Spock's side of the story, thankless. Because it never failed that by the time Jim had defused the situation Spock had reverted to a logical Vulcan, he was calm and collected utterly ignorant to the horrorstruck humans around him.

However, that was just half of it. Because of their telepathic connection, Jim felt every emotion just as strongly as his husband, only he had no Vulcan control to help deal with the outpouring of anger, jealousy and hatred that rolled off of Spock. It was grueling to keep Spock's emotional rollercoaster from affecting him. Somehow just at the mention of the simplest act of preparing for a child – the freaking name – Jim had cracked. All of the stress and frustration of the last few months had finally found a release. For the most part he felt really relieved, more relaxed than he had been in several weeks, but the gnawing guilt of knowing how bad he had hurt Spock rolled in his stomach.

All of these things – these small glitches – were not enough to even begin to justify what Jim had done. Spock was creating life, their son. Jim hit the back of his head against the bulkhead three times, each harder than the last. It was to simulate the physical abuse Bones would have brandished against him had he known just how unintelligent Jim had been in the last ten minutes. Now Jim was left with three options: he could go in and beg forgiveness right now, he could wait another five minutes and go in and beg forgiveness or finally he could call security and use Cupcake as a human shield as he went in and begged for forgiveness.

With a grunt of apprehension, Jim stood and dusted himself off, his decision made.

~!~!~!~

With one of the saddest faces Hikaru Sulu had ever seen, Pavel Chekov entered his quarters and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Putting down the data PADD on the new plant life they had observed on their last Away Mission, Hikaru studied his young lover. While emotional displays of varying degrees were not uncommon, he had not seen Pavel this upset since he thought Hikaru had been dating someone else. Over the last few days, he seemed to have been preoccupied, his mind constantly whirling behind those hazel eyes, but now it appeared whatever hypothesis he had calculated had been indisputably misconstrued.

Edging into the subject, Hikaru began with neutral territory. "So, what you been up to Pav? You shot off after shift." He turned to face the blonde, resting his back on the armrest of the couch.

Shrugging, Pav kept his eyes on the floor. "I vent to talk to Chapel." His face was still drawn, his eyes shimmering with tears barely held in place.

Alarmed, Hikaru jumped to sit flush against the Russian. "Are you ok? Are you sick? Have you picked up something on one of the planets?" He reached out his hands, touching his forehead with one and pressing against his chest feeling his heartbeat with the other.

Letting out a small, breathy chuckle, Pavel's mood lightened slightly. "I am fine. Zere iz nozing vrong vith me. Perfectly healthy human male." A touch of anger was evident in his last statement.

Calming, Hikaru framed Pav's face with his hands, forcing those hazel eyes to meet his. "What is going on? I can't help you if you won't explain it to me." He was growing more frustrated with every second Pavel kept his dilemma hidden. He was supposed to keep Pavel from getting hurt – whether it was physical or mental or emotional, and he was not doing a very good job right about now.

Blushing slightly, Pavel swallowed. "It is strange." Hikaru nodded for him to continue. "I beliewe that you could say zat I'm jealous of Mr. Spock and ze Keptin." Biting his lip, Pavel awaited Hikaru's reply.

Nodding, Hikaru kissed his forehead. "You are still young yet, Pav. You've got plenty of time ahead of you to become a parent or do whatever else you want." He whispered against the soft curls. When the day came that Pavel wanted a family, though it might kill Hikaru, he would let the younger man go without holding him back. Sure there were ways for homosexual couples to have children, with a surrogate, but whatever Pavel wanted; Hikaru would make sure he had.

Those big doe eyes pleaded up at his lover. "Do you want to have baby, too, Hikaru?" A small glimmer of hope burned in those hazel depths.

A surprised laugh was all the pilot could manage for a few seconds. "Have a baby?" He cleared his throat trying to bring it down to its normal octave. "Why would I want to have a baby?" Nearly frozen in surprise, his mind finally understood what Pavel was telling him. "You don't want to meet a nice girl and start a family; you want to give birth to the baby yourself?" A small part of the Asian was relieved that Pavel was not thinking about leaving him for someone with ovaries. Of course that also meant that the little chit had already jumped from dating to having a baby.

The Navigator nodded, ducking his head down, embarrassed by his admission. "I vould like to hawe vhat Spock has." He whispered. Some how Hikaru understood he didn't just mean having a baby on the way, but also supportive husband to help him along the way and stand beside him forever.

Wrapping Pavel in a tight hug, the older man did not feel the apprehension at learning just how far and dedicated Pavel was to their relationship. Instead he could only feel joy and pride. "Pav, I can't promise that can happen." He had never before denied anything Pavel had set his heart on.

Sniffling, Pav nodded into his shoulder. "Ve hawe got time. I am still young, like you said. My mama alvays told me 'do not put ze cart before ze horse.'" Leaning back he smiled at his dark-haired lover.

Relaxing back and pulling the Russian against his chest, Hikaru smiled. The laws of nature and physics had never stopped them before, so this should be a breeze. Of course, the traditional Asian now had an agenda of his own in preparation for Pavel's future plans.

~!~!~!~

Ensign Worley was only looking for company for the evening; he had not meant to be roped into being a tissue-holder for a weepy Janice Rand. He owed Thomas, who had been so willing to offer him a 'tip' on how Rand was on the rebound and ripe for some 'loving', and his payment would be jalapeño peppers in his tooth paste. Now instead of a passionate night of guilt-free sex, he was going to have to listen about 'the one who got away' which just happened to be their commanding officer and Captain. He was silently pleading for a Red Alert.

Tossing back another shot, which was the only time Rand shut up, the blonde came crashing against his shoulder. Her equilibrium had been thrown off center for the last hour. Had he been a true gentleman, he would have told her to stop half a bottle ago, but this was slightly entertaining. "The room is spinning, Tim." She giggled.

Rolling his eyes, he helped right her on the stool again. "It's Tom." He tried to ignore the fact she was making his name into Jim's.

Her eyes got big at that statement, before she suddenly burst into tears, again. "Why doesn't he want me? What's so wrong with me?" Same statement she had been making every five minutes for the last two hours.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking several deep breaths, Worley attempted to calm himself. Emotional women were not on his top ten list of most enjoyable companions. "Rand, I think it's been long enough you should move on." She stopped sniffling, so he continued. "They have been married a long time and have a baby on the way. It's not the end of the world and he is not the only man on this ship." He took her arm and led her from the bar.

Though she didn't struggle, she was drunk enough not to be able to walk unassisted. "Where are we going?" She hiccupped.

Worley was on a mission, he was going to prove that Jim Kirk was not the greatest thing on this ship. "I am going to make you forget James T. Kirk ever existed." He whispered seductively into her ear.

Giggling, Rand made no effort to pull away as they left TenForward. "I'll certainly let you try." The blonde winked up at him as he pulled her to the turbo lift.

Smirking, Worley had to admit that after two hours of listening to her whine, he had built up a lot of frustration. There would be fireworks in his quarters tonight. He hoped his roommate was still on Beta shift, or atleast had some head phones. He was going to need them.

~!~!~!~

Dinner was an extremely important time for Chief Engineer Scot. It was a time for his taste buds to sample the delicious cuisine of the Goddess known to most as Nyota Uhura, but as with every good thing and a woman came a stipulation; usually the better the meal, the higher the request from his lovely woman. Though Scotty would never openly admit to such a thing, he would have done her bidding without the delicious fare. Tonight the food was extraordinary. She had blended their two cultures together in perfect culinary harmony.

As she cleared away the dishes, Scotty awaited her command. Sitting down a large piece of strawberry shortcake, which happened to be his favorite, Nyota smiled batting her eyelashes. "Lass, I donnae know what ye are up ta now, but I'll take all the bribing ye are willing ta lavish on me." He dug into the cake.

Taking her seat again, she watched him eat several bites. He savored each morsel of her dinners, no matter what she made. "Well, I was thinking, Spock's baby will arrive soon and he doesn't have a nursery yet." He paused slightly, so she rushed to continue. "And as his only Aunt, I believe it is my job to request the greatest Engineer in the Fleet to accommodate the little bitty baby." She used the voice that made Scotty agree to anything. It was a pout mixed with a purr.

Nodding in agreement, Scotty swallowed his bite. "I have already been thinking 'bout that. I've got most o' the dimensions already planned." He tapped his temple. "But I do believe it would be a shame ta have a bed for the wee bairn and nothing else ta go in his room." He had just bounced the ball back into her court.

Her dark eyes lit with excitement. "You mean a baby shower!" She squealed, jumping up to wrap her long arms around him. "What is wrong with me that I didn't think of that!" She kissed his cheek. "I bet that Christine would just love to help me plan that!" She kissed him once more before heading towards the door still mumbling ideas, names, colors and gift ideas as she went.

Sighing, Scotty turned his attention back to the cake. He would need all the strength he could get to deal with the emotional 'Mommy' Vulcan. He had been putting off this task for weeks because he didn't want to have Spock leaning over his shoulder at every turn during construction. But now, Nyota had made her request and Scotty, the ever obedient man when it came to that woman, would have it done before the week was out.

~!~!~!~

Spock had known Jim was preparing to enter the room before the doors slid open to accommodate the blonde. He stood and waited his response. Before Spock could reply and attempted to reconcile with his t'hy'la, Jim had rushed and literally bowed down at his feet. "I do not believe that 'groveling' at my feet is necessary, Jim." Spock could not hide the surprise in his voice.

Without stopping, Jim answered in-between kisses to Spock's bare feet. "Yes - it – is. I should – have – understood – you – better." Spock's toes where squirming under his touch.

A green flush over took the Vulcan's face. "Jim." His voice was calm, but Jim did not stop. "Jim." There was more need in his voice, but still his lover did not stop. "Jim." A breathy whisper as his husband brushed against his inner ankle.

Standing, Jim raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Spock?" He smiled sweetly.

Taking several deep breaths, Spock grabbed Jim's shoulders. "A Vulcans' feet are nearly as sensitive as their hands." He was shaking now with wonton lust.

Smirking with blue eyes twinkling, Jim winked. "I know." He led Spock to the bedroom. "Now, let me continue begging for your forgiveness." He ordered the lights off and locked the door behind them.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I do hope this was worth your wait! Please review and let me know what you think. I've got a surprise up my sleeve for Rand heehee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Much love out to my adopted little Sister MegKevin for checking this over for me and putting up with my inability to spell 'at least' the right way **** and to all those who review'd last chapter. **

For a woman who had spent most of her adult life alone and living in a shadow of a great love, Winona was molding herself into the role of fiancé to Christopher Pike with alarming ease. None of the apprehension that had haunted her past relationships dared to show itself now. In all honesty, she had not felt this carefree and loved since George, and that was the only part of her new experience that frightened her. It was illogical and down right stupid of her to think that just because she now loved Chris, that her love for George would evaporate or change in any way. Still, she couldn't help but question if this new relationship would be something her long dead husband would have approved of. Over thirty years and Winona still leaned as heavily on George Kirk as she had the day he died, but now Chris was ready to help her move on. It was time, and Jim approved.

Tonight Chris was on his way from San Francisco to spend the weekend in Iowa at the Kirk ranch. It had become somewhat of a tradition. After classes on Friday, Chris would take the 1800 shuttle to Iowa and they would meet at the same diner where the Admiral had saved Jim from being beaten to death for dinner. It was routine and it was calming.

The soon-to-be grandmother slid into the usual booth, ordering the same thing she ordered every Friday night. At times like these, she could almost imagine this would be what her life would have always been had George not died. But he had died, and he had died saving her and Jimmy from those monsters who had nearly killed her baby boy and Chris twenty-five years later. Now was the present and ahead of her lay the future, George was her past – her strong building block. Chris was offering her a chance at the normal life that demon Nero had stolen from her and by God she was going to grab it with both hands.

Taking a deep breath, Winona scanned the room and watched the golden-haired fox enter the door. He had a slight limp in his gait, but his stance was sure. A small smile teased the corner of his lips as the younger women eyed him. Jealousy raged through Winona as she realized those younger women were eyeing _her_ man. Christopher Pike was her future and she was not going to let anyone else have a chance at ruining her happiness. Jumping from the table, she met Chris in the middle of the dance floor and pulled him close, crashing his lips against hers. Cat calls and applause rang around them, but Winona knew nothing past the warm embrace of the man who loved her. She poured all of her desire, hope, and love into the kiss.

Finally separating for breath, Chris raised his eye brows. "I missed you too." He winked before leading them back to their table. Taking her seat, but still clutching his hand, Winona sat down for dinner with the man she would spend the rest of her life beside.

~!~!~!~

Nyota Uhura and Christine Chapel were two women on a mission, neither paying much attention to the rest of the crew around them and both excited with the news they held for the enjoyment of another couple. They were each rounding the corner heading towards the other, only to crash into each other. Nyota went flying to the ground on her backside and Christine crashed into the wall. Several crewmen stopped and helped the two officers to their feet.

Thanking the Science officer who had helped her regain her footing, Christine turned to Nyota. "I was coming to look for you!" She grinned happily at the shorter woman.

Nyota smiled and offered her thanks to the two Engineers who had assisted her, before turning her attention to her girlfriend. "I was looking for you too!" Nyota smiled and pulled Christine down the hall.

The blonde bit her lip in excitement. "Pavel Chekov has come asking me for advice on male pregnancy." She whispered as quietly as she could to her confidant.

Wide-eyed, Nyota blinked several times in surprise. "You mean little Pavel is jealous of Mommy Spock?" She couldn't hold back the giggle, Christine nodded. "That is adorable!" She looped her arm through Christy's as they rushed down the hall towards the mostly-empty observation lounge.

Finding an empty lounge, the women sat side-by-side, still giggling at mental images of a pregnant Pavel. "It will be adorable." Christy finally caught her breath. "I have been researching techniques and medical advancements for hours, and I think I have found scientific proof that Pavel could be a father, or a mother, or whatever the right term is. I was going to tell him, but I think I need to wait. He is still so young and this is a huge. I was hoping that he would talk to Hikaru about this first and then maybe I could approach them together. What do you think?" She curled her legs underneath her.

Nodding her head as she pondered the information, Nyota bit her lip in contemplation. "Do you think Pavel will want Hikaru to be the baby's father, I mean the other parent?" It was getting confusing with all the same-sex baby-producing couples.

Christy's jaw fell open. "Enterprise calling Nyota Uhura! Are you blind or just insane? Of course Pavel Chekov would only want his true love Hikaru Sulu to be his baby's father, dad, whatever." They both giggled for several minutes. It felt good to relax with just the two of them.

Finally collapsing against one another, catching their breaths, Nyota sighed. "I guess you're right. Tell them together, treat it like a family planning session with any other couple on board." Christy nodded, grateful she saw things in the same light. "You had some really big news, I just wanted help planning Spock's baby shower." Nyota yawned.

Yawning, Christy rested her head against Nyota's shoulder. "That's big news too. We have to hurry to get it done before the baby arrives. McCoy says he isn't sure when to expect the baby. I bet we've only got a few more weeks before he's born. When are you planning to have it?" Suddenly both women were extremely tried, the events of the day finally catching up with them.

Shrugging, Nyota let her eyes close. "We will be approaching the New Vulcan system next week. I thought it would be polite to ask Sarek and Selek if they would like to be in attendance, they are Spock's family." She chewed her bottom lip.

Sensing there was something else, Christy peered down at her. "But?" She dug for an answer.

Sighing, Nyota opened her eyes and stared back up at her friend. "I'm a little nervous about contacting them." She grimaced.

Clicking her tongue, Christy nodded in agreement. "Just have McCoy do it." They burst into laughter.

Giggling once more, Nyota spoke between her fits of laughter. "I can just see that." She paused. "I guess I just need to go ahead and contact them myself." Shaking her head she rose from the settee. "I bet Scotty is wondering where I ran off to. I better go back and make sure he is resting and not down in Engineering." She smiled fondly, helping Christy to stand.

Hugging her friend quickly, Christy stepped towards the door, calling over her shoulder. "If you need me, you know where to find me." And with that the nurse was gone just as quickly as she had come.

Nyota smiled, relieved that Christy had been supportive and had good news to share about Pavel. After this baby shower, she might have two more to plan – Christy and Bones' and Pavel and Hikaru's. With a spring in her step, Nyota returned to her quarters.

~!~!~!~

The 'Walk of Shame' is the walk a co-ed, or any other female, takes after a one-night stand with a man whose name she is not likely to remember or to have even known. Janice Rand had not been subjected to such a degrading experience since the Academy, but this morning she was trying to slink out of someone else's quarters before they had a chance to wake. She didn't even breathe until the door slid shut behind her. Quickly she raced down the hall towards her own quarters, disgraced in her disheveled uniform and disgusted by her ruined hair-do.

Her mind was still fuzzy from the alcohol. She knew that she had been at the bar in TenForward, downing shots, trying not to think about her Captain and his Vulcan. There had been a man sitting beside her, but she only knew his shirt had been red, and half the crew were red shirts. It didn't matter who the man was or what they had done for half the night, he meant nothing to her and she would not give what ever had happened between them a second thought. It was simply an attempt to pry her attention away from her Captain. Nothing could ever come in-between her and her love for James T. Kirk.

~!~!~!~

Mornings were a peaceful time in the Captain's quarters, or at least, they would be for the next few weeks. Spock had slipped from the bed at precisely 0430 to begin his daily regimen. Jim was still sleeping, curled on his side, facing Spock's pillow. A smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he mumbled something in his sleep, still exhausted from all the 'begging for forgiveness' he had done during the night. The temptation to return to his cool embrace was mighty, but the Vulcan now understood the need to re-enforce his mental shields. It was not just for his sanity, but his loving husband's as well.

Lowering himself gently onto his meditation mat, which was becoming more difficult the larger his pregnant body grew, Spock relaxed into the lull of his unconscious mind. Doubts and fears still plagued the far recesses of his mind, but logic demanded their silence. Their child would be born and they would face the challenge together, it was too late for any other options. He and Jim would be care for their child to the best of their abilities and would provide the unconditional love and support in their own way. Their son would not be raised like a full blooded Vulcan or like a full blooded Human; he would be treated like the unique individual he was, so that meant Spock and Jim had no finite path on which to travel, but then James T. Kirk did his best when he leapt before he looked. Spock would just have to learn to mimic that technique.

Sinking further and relaxing deeper, Spock reached for his son's conscious mind. While his thoughts were not as collected or organized as an adult's, he had become more sentient in his thought patterns. He was well aware of his father's presence and was very pleased to have his company, as his physical kicks against Spock's ribs proved. He had grown so much in the last few weeks; he was gaining weight and his lung function was improving daily. His hair had grown much longer and his ears were not as pointed as they once had appeared. Simply beautiful just like his Dad, as Jim had called himself. Though it was a shame that Baby had no name, but that would be a matter Spock would rectify later.

It would not be long before Spock would be able to hold his bouncing baby in his arms. Surprisingly, that thought brought a rush of happiness and a pang of sadness at the same time. He would be happy to finally give birth to his son, to watch him grow and to learn about the world around him, to watch how Jim interacted with him, teaching him all the different things that Spock would never be capable of understanding. But it would be a loss to Spock, he would no longer have a small life kicking and growing within him, no longer would he be able to protect his son and keep him wrapped safe in a warm cocoon of flesh and blood. The feelings were different than Spock had ever experienced before.

Just as he was beginning to explore this new double emotion, the current communication's officer's voice broke through the comm. _Captain Kirk, message from Captain Lev'kin. _Jim was up and on alert before Spock could stand. "On screen." Captain Kirk was ready for any danger, ready to protect his ship and his mate.

The screen flashed a weary Lev'kin. "Jim, Spock. I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I need some advice. It's nothing urgent, I told that Lieutenant to relay that part of the message at least." He winced, Jim waved him on, relaxing back into his chair.

Jim smiled. The two captains had become close after their mission together on New Vulcan. "A'lon, good to hear from you. We were already up." Lying, Jim yawned and ran the comb through his bed ravished hair. "What can we do for you?" Spock took a seat next to Jim, interested in what had upset Lev'kin.

Taking a deep breath, the large man looked in-between the couple as if debating whether or not to continue. Just as Spock had decided to leave and allow Jim and Lev'kin privacy, he finally began his answer. "I've been up most of the night and have yet to come to a conclusion on my own." Fighting nervous laughter and a deep sigh, Lev'kin scrubbed his hand across his face. "I need some advice about Navik." He was pleading.

Spock fought the urge to jump to his feet. "Has Commander Navik been harmed?" He admired the young woman greatly and had formed a tender friendship with the remarkably logical human.

Motioning for Spock to relax, Lev'kin smiled. "No, no, nothing like that. Navik and I have been almost what you could call dating for the last few months. Ever since our mission with the Enterprise our relationship has changed, evolved into something deeper than friendship, but she is a stickler for protocol, well at least when it comes to fraternization, hence my problem." Jim grimaced, understanding his dilemma. "I know that couples who are engaged to be married are given the same 'off limits' status as married couples, so I was thinking of proposing to help alleviate her concern." A deep sigh punctuated his words. "Of course I can't just walk up to her with a simulated diamond and say that." A grunt of frustration followed by the table being peppered by his large fist. "The Columbia has a very small number of human crewmembers and I am not comfortable asking any of them for advice. So, that's why I've called you guys. Can you help?" Despite his large stature and his age, Lev'kin spoke to the couple as if he were a young son asking for advice. Spock could almost see their own son dealing with the exact same situation in the exact same way.

A raised eyebrow and a stifled laugh answered him. Jim cleared his throat and nodded, grinning. "I believe, A'Lon, that the best approach with any woman as smart as Navik is honesty." Lev'kin deflated at that not understanding what Jim was saying. "No, I don't mean tell her it's about the regulations, I mean you should tell her that you love her and that you want to be with her. You do, don't you?" He shared a concerned look with Spock. They were both attached to the young Commander and wanted only the best for her.

Surprised that he had not been clear in conveying how much the woman meant to him, Lev'kin rushed to ease their worry. "More than words can say." The love-sick Captain replied. "My people mate for life, period. From the moment I saw Navik, I wanted her by my side, not just as a Commander or Pilot, but as a lifemate. She fits perfectly beside me in every way. I want to ask her to marry me in such a way that it takes her breath. I just need you guys to help me. I want to know that I am offering her what you two have: love, dedication and honesty, always." Even the Vulcan could not deny the emotional bond the Columbia's Captain and Commander shared.

Hiding a smirk, Spock inclined in his head towards the dark corner behind him. "I believe, Captain, that you have just completed your goal." Spock nodded to the dark corner behind Lev'kin. Standing there at a loss for words with tears sparkling in her eyes was Navik. She had entered the room shortly after Lev'kin had reassured the two that she had not been injured. Spock had been the only one to notice her arrival but had chosen to keep that knowledge to himself. Jumping up, the captain ran to his commander taking her anxiously into his arms.

For a brief moment Spock and Jim could only watch as happy, quiet words were exchanged and kisses dusted across Navik's face. "We will catch you two later." Jim smiled and cut the link- not that either Navik or Lev'kin heard him; they were lost to each other.

Pulling Spock close, Jim pressed sweet kisses along his chin with a soft hand gently cupping his protruding abdomen, his happiness and love shimmering through their bond. "Are you pleased with Lev'kin's proposal?" Spock teased the human.

His azure eyes sparkled with love for his mate. "Seeing how much in love they are reminds me of us. Knowing that we have a love that is this epic makes me love you that much more." The sweet kisses began to become more demanding.

Attempting to block the growing desire burning through his chest, Spock gently shoved Jim away. "I will not debate that we have an 'epic' love, but we will be late for Alpha Shift if we do not finish dressing." He turned towards their closet.

Catching his wrist, Jim pulled him close once more. "I'd much rather be undressing you." Jim whispered into a green-tinged ear before licking the lobe and kissing down the long neck, his hands roaming under the back of his undershirt.

Hormones pumping through his bloodstream began to effect his cognitive abilities, the Vulcan could not think past the pleasure Jim was promising. "Perhaps they will not notice our delay." Spock's breath was ragged answered by a seductive chuckle from his Captain and he no longer resisted being pulled back into the warm bed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I couldn't resist adding in Lev'kin and Navik since they helped save Jim in the first fic. **

**Please leave me a review/comment. They make me so happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you to everyone who left me a review! You are such lovely peeps!**

**A big thanks goes to Pikaru's Angel for Beta'ing this for me. **

Fear was an emotion that Nyota Uhura did not entertain. To fear something allowed it to control you, twisting your own thoughts against you and setting yourself up for disaster. However, as she steadied her hand to make the connection between the _Enterprise_ and the Vulcan Colony, her heart pounded in her chest. It was only polite to invite the family of the mother, or in this case the pregnant male, to the shower she was hosting. They would be close enough that travel accommodations would not be an inconvenience. Of course, she was inviting two Vulcans to a party thrown by humans in the old English tradition. That was where the true fear came into the equation. Nyota despised being thought of as 'less'. To have Sarek or Selek look down upon her for even daring to invite them to this party was enough to send her mind whirling.

Of course, the Chief Communications Officer had not surpassed everyone else's expectations to be brought down by a pair of haughty Vulcans. Keying in the appropriate code, she took a deep breath. She had chosen to contact Sarek before her shift, mainly so she would not loose her courage during the twelve hours at her console. Before she had any more time to dwell on the subject, Sarek's face came into view. "Ambassador Sarek." Her voice was polite and respectful, just as a man of Sarek's status deserved.

The Vulcan stiffened slightly. "Lieutenant Uhura." He was soft-spoken but a steel edge rippled in his rich baritone. He forwent any niceties.

For the briefest of seconds, Nyota was offended, but then she realized that she was a Starfleet Officer contacting the father of one of her comrades. "Ambassador, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how this would appear." She rushed to explain, hoping to erase his concerns. "Spock and Jim are fine." The tension in his shoulders slowly faded, as he relaxed back into his chair at what appeared to be his breakfast table. Pleased knowing how much the Vulcan father cared for his offspring, Nyota felt empowered to continue. "I have called requesting your presence and Selek, too, if he is agreeable, within the month at Spock's baby shower as we will be entering the Vulcan system in next week for several scientific expeditions." She smiled brightly.

Sarek paused; his face guarded returning to his normal Vulcan control. "I would be honored to attend the shower, as will Selek, I am sure." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "As is ritual, Eldest T'Pau should be invited as the Matriarch of our house. I will extend the invitation on your behalf. Thank you for including us in this joyous celebration." He inclined his head regally.

Surprised by his warmth, Nyota softened. "Ambassador, I am sure that both Jim and Spock will want you, and the rest of your house, in attendance. I was not sure who should be invited, but please feel free to extend our invitation to anyone you chose." She knew it must be hard, stoic or not, to have his only son scattered so far from him.

The faintest of smiles tugged at his lips. "From what I remember of human baby showers, it is a women's only activity." His eyes shown with memories.

Laughing, Nyota shrugged. "When has Jim Kirk, or even the _Enterprise,_ ever been known to do anything traditional?" It was amazingly simple to have a polite conversation with her ex-boyfriend's father.

With his eyes twinkling, the Vulcan nodded his head in agreement. "However unconventional my son-in-law may be, I am pleased that my son has found such a perfect bondmate in him." His tone left no room for misunderstanding, he was very proud of Jim. "And I must say that both of my sons have a great friend in you, Nyota, as well as the rest of the crew." His voice was soft.

Taken aback by his unanticipated kindness, Nyota felt her cheeks growing warm. "Thank you, Ambassador." Her wide eyes studying the imperial face on the screen.

Raising his hand in the Vulcan salute, Sarek raised an eyebrow. "We shall be awaiting your confirmation of date and time, Nyota. Live long and prosper." True admiration for her invitation echoed in his words.

Offering her own Vulcan salute, Nyota nodded silently as the screen went blank. She tucked away the small pinch of sadness that Lady Amanda would not be among the invited guests. With a deep breath, Nyota turned her thoughts towards the party preparations. The next step of finding blue party accessories and gifts in the middle of the Alpha Quadrant seemed insignificant after the rush of having Sarek not only accept her invitation but extend it to others. Still smiling, Nyota left her quarters ready to share her good news with Christy. They had a party to plan and very little time to make it perfect.

~!~!~!~

One week later…

Leonard McCoy was a surgeon for a reason. He had an eye for detail that let nothing -no matter how insignificant- escape his observation. Waiting for Spock to arrive for his morning check-up, Bones flipped through his medical record once more. For the past few weeks, Spock's blood pressure had been increasing steadily, albeit minutely enough not to cause any need for alarm. But in the last few days, Bones had begun to see a greater effect on the Commander's body, which had raised a red flag for the physician. If left untreated this increase could no doubt sanction more malicious conditions.

Bones had spent two hours this morning already finding any information on male Vulcan pregnancies, even going so far as to contact Vulcan healers, as the _Enterprise_ was now in the Vulcan system. There was little information open to the public about Spock's genetics and now answers were even harder to find. After half an hour of begging, finally one of the older, kinder souls, who had first hand experience, gave Bones a crash-course in standing in as an OBGYN of such a rarity. Gestation averaged thirty-three weeks and hypertension was common, resulting in the Vulcan equivalent of preeclampsia. While the southern man would never admit it aloud, he was concerned for Spock's and the baby's health.

Three minutes late, Spock finally came into the Med Bay. Bones immediately began assessing his patient. His face was pale, green circles shadowed his eyes and his stance was not as straight and firm as normal. Spock was sick.

"Good morning!" Bones' voice was deceptively chipper. Alarming his patient now would cause false vital sign readings.

Spock merely nodded and climbed on the bio-bed, not resisting when Bones helped him to lay back. As soon as the Vulcan had made contact with the sensors, alarms started to beep. His blood pressure had increased enough to be registered as 'abnormal' for the pre-set human device, his temperature was elevated, nasal passages clogged and his lower extremities had plus 2 pitting edema. The most disquieting was the small ripples of contractions, no doubt brought on by Spock's stress. Closing dark eyes against the noise, a small groan escaped his lips. "What is wrong?" His voice was just as feeble as his condition warranted.

Silencing the alarms, Bones began to assess the situation, not bothering to answer for the moment. After several minutes of physically checking Spock's conditions, Bones began assessing the fetus. Bringing a small hand-held ultrasound machine, he noted the heart-rate, position and lack of any stress. "Well, the kid is fine, but you are a mess. You have the classic signs of a human cold, which has no doubt been brought on by the immuno-suppressant you have to take, and your blood pressure is elevated." He pressed a hypo to his patient's compliant neck filled with a light pain reliever and fever reducer. "Your head is no doubt pounding because of both of your aliments. I hereby order you bed rest for the next twenty-four hours. You'll stay in here with me so that I can monitor you until Jim is off shift. If your condition improves, I'll release you to light duty and only half-days." Bones turned to place his equipment on the bed side table.

In no state to argue, but his insatiable curiosity could not be helped, Spock's worried eyes fell on the back of Bones' head. "And if I am not alright, Leonard?" A tiny tremor of apprehension cracked his voice.

Ceasing his activities, Bones turned to face Spock, straightening to full height. "When have I ever not seen to your medical needs or ensured that you are at optimal health? Just because there is a new hobgoblin on the way, that happens to have gotten half his DNA from Jim Kirk, does not mean that I am any less competent or passionate about taking care of my best friend. It's not like I haven't been on the damn com with Vulcan healers for hours already today." His voice was clipped but quiet, hiding his pain at Spock questioning his abilities.

Closing his eyes, Spock relaxed back onto the bio-bed. "Then I rest assured in your capable hands." His body relaxing as the pain medication took effect.

Pulling the sheet over the lithe body and the rounded abdomen, Bones dimmed the lights and left the room. Spock was only twenty nine weeks and four days. Raking his hand over his face, Bones went back to his office. He had Vulcan healers on standby if he had to deliver the child. They would beam aboard and see to Spock, Bones was confident he could attend to the baby. The countdown had begun, Junior needed to stay within his father's nurturing body for at least four more weeks to be on the safe side. If the rest did not help, he would be forced to medicate. Now, it was a war of the wills: Kirk Jr. versus Bones McCoy. Bones' only fear was that the child was half Jim Kirk; he wasn't expecting to get a good night's sleep from this moment on for the rest of his life.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I have no ideas for gifts at the shower and I still haven't named the baby? How awful is that? So any suggestions are more than welcome, they are loved. Drop me a line!**

**Reviews and commenters have a special place in my heart **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you for all the ideas and reviews! Much love out to you all!**

**And to my Sis MegKevin, thanks for looking this over for me! Muah!**

Any small excuse to have a party (whether it was a baby shower or a 'back on the prowl again' celebration) on board a Star Fleet vessel was a welcome distraction for the whole crew, males and females alike. Christine Chapel and Nyota Uhura had spent most of their off-shifts during the last week making preparations for Spock's party. Christy had found an adorable cake design with baby-inspired items as the icing decorations and had volunteered to actually cook the cake herself. Nyota was in charge of the invitations and gift ideas. Scotty had been volunteered to help conceal the transport and storage of the items that were too large to be kept out of plain sight in quarters. Sarek had confirmed that Selek and T'Pau would be present at the celebration and had even sought advice on proper gift etiquette. Everyone's excitement was growing just as much as Spock's baby bump.

Hikaru and Pavel were helping with securing the room without raising suspicion from the Captain and finding the table decorations without catching the frugal Commander's eye. Christy had not yet gathered the courage to have 'the talk' with the couple, but they didn't seem to notice. The two men were falling more in love with each other daily, and helping to plan such a happy event for one of their closest friends only seemed to further expedite their relationship and keep Pavel's mind off his own family planning. Of course, that also seemed to be the case for Nyota and Scotty as well.

Still humming with the excitement that was 'for once' not the result of a life and death battle, Christy entered the Med Bay . It was rare to indulge in such a normal faction of every day life on a ship light years away from home and her large family. Her smile faded as her eyes fell on Bay One where a very familiar form lay prone in the darken room. Spock was being held in Med Bay , and it appeared voluntarily, but most importantly, he was alone. Usually his appointments were over by the time shift started and they bade each other a good morning at the door. Her mind whirling with dark possibilities, she hurried into McCoy's office.

Dr. McCoy was holding two PADDs with a third blinking in front of him. Empty coffee cups were scattered around the room. His main view screen was on with the Federation Logo in the center showcasing he was on hold waiting for someone important. "McCoy, what is wrong with Spock?" A cold shiver raced up her spine as she crept closer.

Bringing his red rimmed eyes up to her face, McCoy's shoulders fell. "I believe Spock is suffering from the equivalent of preeclampsia. There are no indicated records of a Vulcan pregnancy at this early of a stage with the symptoms that mirror his. I thought his blood pressure would lower as he rested, but it only seems to be stabilizing at the dangerous level. The contractions have reduced, marginally, but it's an improvement." He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. "I should have referred him to a Specialist months ago, and should have brought in a Vulcan Healer at the first signs of increased blood pressure and swelling. Medications that could be used to treat this common aliment in human women, magnesium sulfate, would be deadly in a Vulcan, yet the Vulcan cure, potassium chloride,would have a negative effect on the fetus. What made me think I could handle this case alone?" Guilt rang in his voice.

Stepping around the desk, leaning down, Christy pressed a quick reassuring kiss to his forehead. "There is no other physician who could have provided better care for Spock than you, whether they are Vulcan or not. Your team is behind you. All you have to do is point in the right direction, which, once you have had a decent meal and maybe some sleep, you will no doubt find." She stood back up and straightened her uniform, rushing on before he had time to argue. "Who are you holding for?" She moved to a professional distance, schooling her emotions. Keeping calm as the world crashed around you was a requirement of a nurse and Christy was the best nurse in the Fleet.

Taking her hint, Bones tried to smooth down his hair and the wrinkles in the uniform. "A Vulcan doctor by the name of Syrn, who is the Colony's specialist in male pregnancies. He has been able to retire since living on New Vulcan, seems that Spock is the first male pregnancy in three decades. Not that I'm surprised that Spock would have to be the first to do something in recent memory with everyone's skills rusty from disuse." He mumbled the last to himself as he paced around the small office.

Christy watched the concern etch McCoy's face, drawing his mouth down into a scowl and his forehead into a crease. "Has someone told Jim?" The question flew from her lips before she thought; she had only wanted McCoy's best friend near to comfort him, to take control of the situation and burst forward with his normal 'no-win scenario' disbelief.

Shaking his head slowly, McCoy winced. "I haven't had time to tell him. Spock's only been down here an hour. Of course that's long enough for Jim to be really concerned." Raking his hand over his face, he sank back down into the chair. His shoulders sagging as his mind further scoped his perceived short-comings.

As CNO, Christine Chapel had delivered the worst of news with a delicate smile and a sympathetic heart. This would be no different. Spock was still alive, and as far as she could tell, so was their son, so this would not be as difficult as other horrendous tasks. But if Leonard McCoy was searching for answers this frantically, the situation could topple at any moment. "I will inform the Captain of the situation." Her voice was clinically cold, just as detached as if it were anyone else

Nodding, McCoy was grateful for her professionalism when the grip on his own was fading. "I would appreciate that. Just tell him to remain calm and not to come down here waking up my patients." He offered her a feeble smile as she left his office.

With her gait steady and her face impassive, Christy walked by Spock's bay once again but this time her eyes scanned the monitors searching for the twin heartbeats, and this time she held herself together. A hysterical nurse and a frazzled physician would be no help to anyone. Exiting the Med Bay , she took the turbo lift to the bridge. It was an uncommon sight to have the CNO visit the heart of the ship; unlike her CMO, Christy stayed within the confines of her scope of practice. She had no aspirations to rise in rank or command anyone other than her medical team.

Jim's eyes fell on her for a brief moment, before moving on, but he snapped his attention back to the nurse as his mind registered her identity. "Nurse Chapel." He jumped from his chair, storming towards her.

Holding her footing, she forced a small smile. "Captain, if I could have a word with you in private." As soon as the words left her lips, Jim pulled her into his Ready Room by her elbow. She could see the sweat beads on his forehead. In all her years of practice, she had never seen an expectant father so nervous. It was agonizing to know that her Captain, the only man standing between her and total destruction and terrifying death, could be this anxious. But, to his credit, he belayed no external signs of his emotional compromise to the untrained eye. And this was his first child; he was allowed to be this worried. It was no doubt the unknown that frightened him the most. "Jim, you are bruising my arm." Her voice was smooth, calming.

Shaking himself, Jim released his grip. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Spock has not shown for his shift and Bones has not contacted me. So when you showed up, things were already looking pretty bad." He turned to face her. "Tell me what's going on." Squaring his shoulders and setting his jaw, the Pride of the Fleet faced down his CNO, ready to accept any horrors she laid at his feet.

Raising an eyebrow, not quite fooled by his charade, Christy began telling what she knew. "Spock is resting in Med Bay . Dr. McCoy is contacting Vulcan healers as we speak." The Captain's face paled. "Let me reassure you that if the child were to be born at his very moment, we are fully capable of caring for the infant. We are not in the dark ages of technology." She pursed her lips for a moment allowing that resounding fact to absorb. "But, from the reports I have seen, we are in no danger of delivering right now. Spock needs to rest and in order for him to do such, you must keep all distractions, physical, emotional, or mental, to a dull roar." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Relaxing, Jim smiled. "He told me that it wouldn't be easy having me as a bond mate." He gave an airy laugh. "Tell Bones I won't be down to bother his patient until after my shift. He has my word. But if anything changes, I want to be notified immediately." He stiffened, returning to his Captain persona.

Removing her hand from his shoulder, Christy stood at attention. "Aye, sir." They had duties to perform.

Nodding once to both thank and dismiss her, Jim turned to his monitor. He needed to contact command and update them on the potential situation, for once going by the book in hopes of a mercy ruling. Christy headed back towards Med Bay ; her shift was going to stretch long into the night. She might have to ask Nyota for a couple of receiving blankets, just in case.

~!~!~!~!~

Two hours and eight vital checks later, Bones was hovering over the Vulcan who had slipped into a healing trance now that he had been forced to rest and his medical instability had been discovered and confirmed. Spock had not seemed to have known his body was no longer in top condition, even apart from the added stresses of normal pregnancy. His emotional distress had not only fatigued his body's natural defenses and recognition receptors, it was also adding to the already enormous stress. The slight pain medication had acted as a sleep aid, and put the Vulcan into a deeper level of unconscious than he had been achieving on his own due to his discomfort, thus allowing his mind to slip without resistance into the trance. The male body, even a Vulcan male body was not made to carry a child with the ease of a female.

From what he had been able to learn from Syrn, the trance was a protective mechanism to help stabilize the carrier and keep the child from pre-term birth, a slightly different version than the normal healing trance when the body had been damaged from an outside force. However, it was a dangerous situation and should be monitored closely by Vulcan Healers. So until they determined if Spock could be moved off ship or not, Bones had to make do with the equipment he had. The EEG machine had been rewired to follow the barely detectable brain waves of Spock's unconscious mind and the normal spikes from the child. So far, everything was normal, but Spock's psyche could easily over-power his son's fragile conscious and pull him into a trance from which his underdeveloped mind would never return. The human doctor was left with only his hastily gathered knowledge and his iron will to prevent disaster, which seemed to be a daily occurrence on board the _Enterprise_ for Bones.

Christy had been checking on both the patient and the physician, as Bones had refused to leave Spock's side or call for Jim. He was grateful, yet her constant attention was annoying him, his nerves frayed. "Spock, I know you can't hear me, this machine tells me so, but I want you to know that we are out here." He shook his head; he was at the end of his rope and talking to a completely unconscious Hobgoblin. "For the moment, I have got your body under control. Your trance is helping to keep your blood pressure down and your body functions have slowed. But, I haven't got a damn thing other than my own prayers to keep you from stealing Junior's mind. But surely your maternal instincts will tell you to keep away from him." He sighed straightening the sheet once more over the man. "They've told me horror stories, Spock. Children born with no minds, they never even blink or breathe because they have nothing left to tell them to do it. That is why male pregnancies are so rare and hard to maintain, your body just ain't a mama." The emotional rollercoaster of the last few weeks weighed heavily on the older man. "It would kill Jim to watch your baby die and when you woke up, it would rip you apart. Even a Vulcan who says he has no emotions could not withstand the death of their own child because of their own mistake." Leaning over he rested his head in his hands.

The doctor hated himself for not pushing himself harder in his OBGYN rotations, for not opting to having more call in the high-risk maternity wards. He was left with only basic knowledge of a human woman's reproductive cycle and uterine functions, which was no good to him now. What Spock needed, he could not provide and there was not a worse feeling for the good doctor than that. "Be still, Junior, be still." With one last pat to the slight belly, Bones rose and headed back to his office.

When patients' conditions worsen, the nurses and physicians caring for them call a Code Blue. It is a stat cry for help in medical lingo. It does not announce the failure of one group, but the ability to call on others to assist. Bones returned Syrn's call and requested his immediate assistance on board with whoever in the hell else he had that could possibly be of use. This was the last ace in the hole; if the Vulcans could not help him, Spock and Bones were on their own.

~!~!~!~!~

Standing in the cargo bay, Jim waited for his father-in-law and his husband's older self to disembark from their small shuttle. Bones had contacted him shortly before the end of his shift to inform him that the Vulcans would be arriving within the hour. He had not elaborated or bothered to explain why, merely cut the link and returned to whatever he had been doing all day. Spock had been quiet through their link, but Jim had not pushed or searched for his mate. He trusted Bones with his life, and now with the life of the two most important people in his universe, so he kept his distance and attempted to remain calm. The physician had finally rushed through the bulkhead as the airlock on the ship disengaged, but he refused to meet Jim's gaze.

Once the ship was properly docked and powered down, the Vulcans began emerging from their ship. Sarek appeared first, his normally blank face pinched in worry, with Selek behind him, and his more expressive face openly showed concern. Following Selek and Sarek were two of the premier physicians on the Colony. The first was the only Obstetrician to specialize in male pregnancies and the second was an elite Neo-Natal Pediatrician who specialized in Vulcan hybrids. Of course, only Bones, standing beside him, knew the physicians directly. Jim welcomed them as cordially as Vulcan custom dictated, just as he would have any other dignitaries. His mind mostly distracted, but his words and motions were ingrained into his subconscious.

Jim knew how bad it was when Bones was genteel in his welcome and the trio of physicians swiftly left the three men behind as they rushed towards Med Bay . Bones was never nice to other doctors invading his cases, unless he had exhausted all other methods, and Vulcans did not 'rush'. "It's bad, isn't it?" He turned towards his father-in-law, their shared anguish uniting them.

Vulcans did not lie, yet Sarek was tempted. "Jim, we have the three best physicians in the Federation attending to Spock. If ever there was a chance for improved survival, it is now." He remained vague.

Jim understood perfectly and did not push the issue. He turned to Selek, questions in his eyes, his throat choked with emotions, blocking any words he wished to convey. The older man wrapped his long arm around his t'hy'la's younger self. "Until we have been told otherwise, I believe it is best to think of this is as an extreme precautionary measure." With a nod between the Vulcans, they led the human towards his mate.

~!~!~!~!~

For the second time in a year, Chris Pike was struck with distressing news to bring home to Winona . Jim had contacted him earlier in the day requesting a longer stay in the Vulcan system because of Spock's condition. With four phone calls, he had ensured it was possible. Then just as he was ready to report back to the _Enterprise_ , Leonard McCoy had contacted him with a much more frank and detailed report. He replayed the message in his mind, committing every small detail to memory as he road the transport to Iowa farm in the middle of the week.

The younger man's eyes were blood shot and his face scruffy, unshaven as he reported. "Admiral Pike, as I am CMO of this vessel, I am to report any changes in status of the crew that could affect the ship on a long term basis." Pike nodded him on, McCoy swallowed past what was no doubt a large lump of emotion choking his voice. "Commander Spock has entered a Healing Trance in an effort to counteract the effects of his pregnancy complications. Several physicians from the Colony are en route to help combat the further side effects of this development. Captain Kirk has not been informed of the complete nature of this situation, as I myself am not competent enough to report every detail of the situation. Once the Vulcan Healers have made their assessment, they and myself will conference the Captain." The pain was clearly evident in the best friend of the two men.

Pike had reassured him with words as empty as the wind. The situation was a delicate balance; however, he would have not wanted any other doctor on the case. He had wanted to contact Jim several times after speaking with McCoy, but Pike was under the distinctive impression that he had been privy to much more information than the father-to-be, so he had kept his com shut. The transport rolled to a stop in front of the Kirk homestead, and the Admiral quietly exited.

The Iowa wind whipped around him, tugging at his long jacket, racing forward as if hurrying to spill his secret to Winona before his bad leg could get him to the stairs. She had opened the door at hearing the transport stop and stood on the porch with a steaming cup of coffee, smiling at his lone figure. As he came closer her smile faded, her eyes caught his uniform. "I see this is not a social call, Admiral." Her tone was terse, out stretching the hot liquid.

He shook his head, accepting the cup. "It is in-between, Winona ." His tone was soft as she led the way back into the house. He sat down in the arm chair as she paced in front of the fire, Santa Claus watching their movements without bothering to move. "Spock has slipped into a healing trance. McCoy has called in several Vulcan Healers. As a condition of allowing the _Enterprise_ to remain in the Vulcan system, I have been called as active commanding officer of the vessel." She turned to face him. "I came to see if you wanted to tag along." He hid his smirk behind the coffee cup; he tried to lighten his mood and soften the blow.

Stalking towards him, Winona glared, the force of her stare making Pike take a stand. "Why did you not call me first? What is wrong with Spock? What about the baby? How is Jim? When are you leaving? Do you think you could go without me?" She waved her arms around in giant circles, several times making solid contact with her lover's body. The commotion was enough to make Santa Claus leave his comfortable perch for the safety of the kitchen.

Leaning in, Pike wrapped his arms around his fiancé, pinning her against him. " Winona , calm down. I don't have all the answers, but as soon as you get packed we are on our way to see our boys, Commander." He kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her face. Sniffling, but nodding, Winona pulled away and headed to pack her bags, already calling to find someone to watch over Santa Claus.

They would be aboard the _Enterprise_ in record time; Pike was piloting the shuttle himself. While he knew that McCoy was not the kind to exaggerate, he could only hope that this one time the physician was wrong and this trip would be a brunt run. When dealing with pregnancy, it was always uncharted territory. What could be normal for one could be deadly for the next. He prayed that Spock was stronger than the Vulcans and Bones gave him credit for.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**So, all the grandparents will be present to await Spock's improvement…**

**I made up the drug to stop Vulcan contractions and the whole 'mama-baby mind' connection, but I think it fits pretty well with their biology…. But hey I've got a pregnant man, so it's out-there any way lol. Yea, I'm just a little anxious about this…**

**Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated, like a popsicle on this hot day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**This is going to be short, but I wanted to update because it's been so long!**

**Thank you for everyone who has stopped by and joined me on this journey!**

When humans approach a situation that provokes a deep sense of foreboding, their sense of time becomes distorted. It is due to the influx of adrenaline in their blood systems and their flight or fight mechanism preparing their bodies to face or run from whatever they feared. It was one of the oldest reflexes known to man, left over from the times they had just began to walk upright coming down from the trees.

As Jim followed Sarek and Selek into the Med Bay, time slowed for the human. Spock was on one of the bio-beds, lying on his back surrounded by his medical team. The two Vulcan Healers were both rapidly trying to assess their patients, speaking in their native language. Bones and Chapel were administering different hypos trying to correct the problem. All four of the bodies were moving in a symphony, their medical training the music moving their limbs. The monitor alarms were blaring as Jim came closer. Spock was completely still; the only motion was his breathing. His face was pale and slack, he appeared deep asleep.

The woman had both hands on Spock's exposed abdomen, moving her hands around in small circles, her face creased with concentration. The other physicians had moved to one side, not wanting to impede her range of motion. Suddenly her hands stopped moving and she stilled her face once more void of any emotion. Her fingers posed in the Mind Meld positions, her lips moving with no sound emitted.

The pediatrician's eyes flashed opened turning to Jim, seeing no one else in the room. "Give me your mind!" The Vulcan reached out her hand. It was apparent how urgent her request was; she had forgotten all formality

Jim only nodded, his blue eyes full of fear, and she placed her fingers on his psi points. Suddenly he was inside of Spock's body, penetrating his flesh towards the erratic movements of their son, her mind leading him closer to his child. The older Vulcan's voice floated around him. _Your son has awakened to find that Spock's mind is shut off from his own. Vulcan children form early bonds with their parents, long before birth. This helps to calm the fetus and to further the physical distance that will be placed between them as the child grows. To substitute, you will have to reach your mind out to the child so that he will not fear the darkness. If a child believes its mother dead, it will logically attempt to follow her, or in this case Spock. You will have to calm him. _

Their son was thrashing about in the womb, his terror evident. Jim had no idea what to do; Spock had always directed him when making any sort of contact with their son. Reaching out his mind, attempting to recall exactly what Spock had done all those time previous, Jim reached the edge of his son's conscious. As soon as the child found Jim's soothing mind, he clung to his father. Jim could only imagine rocking the child, holding him tight against his body. Ever so slowly the infant relaxed his mind hazy and much less panicked, while he was not totally relieved he was pacified for the moment and extremely tired. The human projected all the love he felt for his tiny son and all the relaxing memories of how Spock would read him PADDs before bed time. He projected the clam, soothing voice of the half-Vulcan, remembering all the stories and comforting feelings. Jim did not release his hold until his son was sound asleep, assured that his parents lived. With one last surge of loving emotion, Jim slipped from the meld.

When Jim came back to his body, tears were streaming down his face as the female removed her hand slowly severing the connection. Even he was unsure of Spock's condition. The Vulcans were looking away, allowing him a moment of privacy. The two humans were casting him sympathetic glances. Finding his voice, Jim cleared his throat. "What has happened? Why is Spock unconscious?" He choked on the words, swallowing hard past the emotion closing his throat.

The Healers turned to Bones, as he was the primary physician. "Spock's body is just not equipped to handle pregnancy. He's gone into a healing trance to help keep the preeclampsia from developing further." He nodded to the male Healer to continue.

With a quick glance to Sarek, he began. "I am Syrn." He nodded to Jim and continued on. "Male bodies are not as equipped to handle the stresses of pregnancy. Spock has no doubt been very uncomfortable for quite some time. This morning with his sharp rise in blood pressure and edema, Dr. McCoy gave him a mild pain reliever, acetometaphine, which is safe for both Spock and the child. This small dose allowed Spock rest and while his conscious was unaware, his subconscious pulled his body into a Healing Trance." He turned to face the woman.

Dipping her politely, the pediatrician continued. "I am T'Lyn. Now that Spock is in a Healing Trance, pre-term labor can be stopped. However, because his mind is locked away, there is a possibility that unless we form a strong mental bond between you and the child, the child's mind may be swept away. Are you willing to allow me to form the bond?" She stepped closer to the human.

Jim nodded. He was numb. "I will allow it. Can we start now?" He looked around the room, his blue eyes filled with his pain.

T'Lyn shook her head. "Not now, the child is asleep." She checked the monitors again before turning back to Jim. "What is the child's name? It will help if I call him as you and Spock have called him." She folded her hands politely in front of her.

Fresh tears welled up in Jim's eyes. "We haven't named him." He tried to choke back a sob. "I thought we had plenty of time." He collapsed back into a chair Bones had brought around. His fingers gripping his hair tight as he squeezed his eyes shut. His whole world was threatened. If he had only been more understanding and helpful, maybe Spock might not have been so uncomfortable. But Bones would not let anything happen to his husband and son, Bones would save them and Jim would have plenty of time to make this up to his family.

No one in the room dared to interrupt the man. Their eyes kept floating between the human and his husband. Their child's life was hanging in the balance. The three physicians were each deciding their next course of action, silently working their treatment course in their minds. The two Vulcans were both trying to hide their emotional responses, if they had not had their strong training, they would have been crying alongside Jim. The nurse was watching the unspoken cues in the room, waiting to assist whoever needed her first. Hope, bright and true, delicately nestled in each heart.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Guess I've got to name Baby Spirk soon, huh?**

**Reviews/comments/ideas are appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Gigantic thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Makes me so happy! **

**I didn't get this chapter beta'd but I tried to catch all of the mistakes… do forgive if you find any **

The vital machines were no longer shouting their alarms, the room had gone silent. Bones and his assistants had left the small family alone until the child awoke. The bond would be formed, if possible, shortly. Sarek was left with the responsibility of explaining the process and the possible failures of the link to the Human parent. Jim was sitting beside his husband's bed, clutching his hand, yet no rush of warmth or love radiated from the shared skin contact. It was overwhelming and heartbreaking to the human. The universe had taken so much from the blonde and now it appeared that the two most important people he had left were at risk of slipping from his grip. For nearly an hour, the three did not make a motion to move. They simply watched the rise and fall of Spock's chest.

Standing in the far corner of the room with his hands behind his back in the same pose his son preferred, Sarek watched his son-in-law. He could see the emptiness in his eyes, the hollow blue staring at the unmoving, pale face. "A bond between a Vulcan, or even a half-Vulcan, and their non-Vulcan mate is created by extremely talented and well practiced Elders during the most joyous of ceremonies." His smooth baritone filled the room, yet Jim did not turn away from Spock to face his father. "A bond between a Human parent and a child of so little Vulcan blood created under such stress and such dire circumstances is not the most ideal of practices." His eyes turned to his son. "I have no doubts in Healer T'Lyn's abilities; however she has never created bonds between children and their parents. And she has had no contact with a Human mind." Hesitating, he looked at Selek before turning to Jim. "I would prefer if you allowed either myself or Selek to form the bond." It was as close as Sarek had ever come to begging.

Jim nodded deafly. He could see their son beginning to kick against his father's womb, no doubt becoming more panicked by the second as he got no response. The human's breathing increased speed as he thought of his son fearing entrapment inside an empty host. "Selek would be the better candidate. He's been in my head before." Choosing the answer with the matter-of-fact air his father-in-law had mastered, Jim turned to face him trying to block out his rising and albeit irrational alarm. His voice was raw, his eyes swollen with tears that had yet to all from his eyes. Spock was not dead; Bones was not going to let him die. They would both live and they would both be healthy and happy – soon.

Sarek turned to face the older man who nodded in agreement. "I would not be averse to attempting the bond. I have found Jim's mind to be very similar to the Captain Kirk I once knew. Also, the child may have a natural affinity to me as I am so alike to his sa'mekh." Selek nodded to both of the men who both nodded in agreement.

Stepping aside, Sarek watched as the older man took a seat next to Jim. Jim closed his eyes, trying to block out everything but the important matter of connecting with his child. Selek adjusted his hand on Spock's abdomen and the other to the psi points on a face so familiar yet oddly new. Closing his ancient mocha eyes, Selek began the delicate process of fusing the two minds.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Lieutenant Commander Sulu and Lieutenant Chekov greeted the Admiral and Commander in the cargo bay as they arrived. "Admiral Pike, Commander Kirk." Sulu nodded politely as Chekov stood at attention by his side.

Winona wasted no time with formalities. "Where are Jim and Spock?" She questioned the Asian. Her words not quite sharp, but they made clear her undivided attention on her family.

Swallowing as he peered into those hauntingly familiar blue eyes, Hikaru turned. "I will take you to Med Bay, if you follow me, ma'am." He knew she was under severe stress, he could sympathize. They were all worried about Spock, and after seeing their disheveled Captain, they were also worried about Jim.

Following close behind her guide, Winona did not look at anything else. Her mind was focused on the end goal. Of all the times Jim had needed her by his side, this was one time Winona was not going to fail her only son. Pike was behind them, the Russian kid was explaining something, no doubt something about the ship. She would have to be calm by the time they reached the Med Bay. She would be no good to anyone if she wasn't collected herself.

Inside the Med Bay, Sulu led them straight to the Bay where Spock was being held and excused himself not wanting to interfere in the family matters. Jim was sitting beside Spock's bed, four Vulcans were discussing something in the corner and Bones, Jim's ever faithful best friend, was checking the monitors. Unsure of what to do next, Winona paused at the doorway. The tension in the air was thick, hanging like a dark curtain. Spock's pale face was lying on a white pillow which he nearly matched except for the slight green tint. His breathing was slow, measured, his abdomen was slightly swollen. The grandmother's eyes could not look away from the evidence of the miracle held firmly under his protective flesh and blood.

Chris came to stand beside her. His eyes following the same path hers had traveled, resting on the baby's spot. "I heard that we might be having a baby." His smooth voice broke the web of silence.

The human's turned to face the new arrivals. Jim smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I heard you two were coming. Glad to know that someone will be in charge that won't harm my ship." He shook hands with the older man. "Nice to see you too, Commander." His tone was soft, no hint of sarcasm or anger.

Winona nodded. "I had to come, Jimmy. You need me, I'm here." She reached out tentatively, and when Jim didn't pull away, she wrapped him in a tight hug. Tears streaked down her cheeks. Times like these were the hardest on the widow, she knew how precious life was and how easily it could be stolen away.

Pulling away, Jim ran a hand through his hair. "Mom, this is Sarek, Spock's father." The Vulcan nodded. "And this is Selek, a member of Spock's house." The older Vulcan bowed, his eyes twinkling in a way that helped relax the Human female. "This is my mother, Winona Kirk." He finished the introductions.

Sarek was the first to speak; he could see that Winona was in no position to converse. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kirk." His eyes were shadowed with his memory of his own wife for a moment. Winona could understand his situation, while her relationship with Chris was growing; George still held a place in her heart. She smiled politely at the two Vulcans.

Clearing his throat, Bones faced the group. "I _almost_ hate to run you all out of the room, but I need some time alone with Mama here, so I can check on the progress of the medications, after all I am the doctor. If you will all step outside, please." His voice held no room for argument.

The Vulcans immediately left the room as requested, Chris behind them, with Winona and Jim last. Wrapping her arm around her son's shoulders, Winona pulled him close. "Leonard is not going to let anything happen to Spock or the baby." Answering the worries that were plaguing his mind, she rubbed his arm and they stood out in the main Med Bay.

Jim nodded. "Mom, we…" He cleared his throat. "We haven't even named the baby. Spock has to wake up so we can give him a name. I can't name him alone. Even Dad helped you name me. I should have paid closer attention to him. I should have ordered him off duty long before now." Worried creased his young face, his blue eyes filled with fear, hurt and helplessness.

Standing firm, she walked them off a few meters from the rest. Taking her son by both shoulders, she looked him square in the eye. "James Tiberius Kirk, you have never backed down from a challenged or believed in a no-win scenario. That belief is what brought you to Spock's attention in the first place." She smiled slightly. "Now, don't you dare go back peddling now when the stakes are so high. Spock will be fine. You won't have to name the baby alone. We are all here, Bones is in there ensuring Spock's and the baby's health. There is nothing you could have done any different. Spock, no doubt, thought he could handle the situation. He is as stubborn as you are. There is nothing that could have changed the outcome. Now pull yourself together, you've got a husband and baby boy depending on you." Her blue eyes never leaving her son.

Smiling slightly, Jim nodded. "You're right, Mom. I'm glad you are here." He hugged his mother close. "Let's go wait with everyone else. Sarek might not say it, but he's upset too. He needs our support." With his arm wrapped around his mother's shoulder, Jim made his way back to stand next to Pike.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Bones checked and double checked the tricorder readings before calling for assistance. "Chapel!" She appeared beside him instantaneously. "Check for signs of labor, I'm going to find that damned Pointy-Eared Hobgoblin Senior!" He handed over the device and stalked out of the Bay to where the small group had congregated.

Chapel took the readings and found them mirror exactly what Dr. McCoy had found. Spock was in active labor. None of the medications or even the Healing Trance was delaying the birth. The baby's heart beat was decreasing, preparing for the birthing. Clutching the handheld equipment to her chest, she turned and followed her superior.

Bones was standing toe-to-toe with Selek. "What did you do inside his head?" He growled his accusation.

Raising an eyebrow, the Vulcan regarded the human. "I simply formed a small bond between Jim and the infant. It was to comfort the child. As I had more experience with dealing with Jim Kirk and human minds I was the best candidate to perform the procedure. Both Jim and Sarek agreed. The bond is weak enough that Jim has to be in physical contact with Spock in order for the child to feel his presence. I had been informed that the child was now asleep." A small flicker of fear shaded his face, he knew that something was wrong.

Turning away from Selek, Bones faced Jim. "Spock is in active labor. None of the medications or even the damn trance is slowing it, I will have to perform an emergency C-section. His body is not equipped to deliver this child naturally and in his state we might not have as long as it requires delivering naturally." His shoulders slumped in defeat.

Stepping beside him, Syrn nodded. "We have done all we can do to delay the inevitable. The best chance for both paternal and infant survival is to deliver. Spock's body has found the most logical course to repair itself – ejecting the cause of his discomfort." His words were clinically emotionless.

Jim swallowed. "He's forcing himself into preterm labor to return his body to normal." The simplified the Vulcan's response.

All of the physicians nodded. Winona wrapped her arms around Jim. "You were born prematurely too, Jim. I'm sure these guys can take care of the baby. He is a Kirk, so he's a fighter." She pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and stepped back.

Jim nodded and turned to Sarek. "I want you to be there with us. It's important for Humans to have their family in the delivery room and you are all Spock has left." His blue eyes pleaded with the older man before turning to see Winona was nodding encouragingly.

For a single moment, the Vulcan stoic mask slipped. Sarek was shocked and his mouth fell agape before he quickly rushed to reply. "I would be honored to be present at the birth of my grandson." He nodded stiffly.

Sighing, as the weight of the universe fell onto his shoulders, Bones turned back towards his patient. "Chapel , let's get him moved to surgery, you'll be my first assist. Vaughn, get the incubator set up and see that Healer T'Lyn has everything she needs. Nix, you will assist Healer Syrn. Fields, help Sarek and Jim into something more appropriate for the surgery. Let's move people!" Bones shouted over his shoulder as he moved to the sterilizer to begin his prep, the nurses scrambling to obey his requests.

The organized chaos erupting around them was the ballet of the Med Bay, nurses doing as they had been ordered, the patient being prepped, physicians preparing for the delicate task ahead. Moving from the Bay into the operating room was smooth and seamless. Many times before Spock had been rushed into Emergency surgery for saving the life of one of the crew, tonight Bones would not only be saving the Commander's life, but the newest member of the Star Ship _Enterprise_.

A small dose of anesthesia via hypo to his spine during transfer to the operating table was given to Spock just in case once the child was lifted from his womb he revived himself from the trance. The patient was draped with only the small rectangle of abdomen visible for the incision. In the hundred of years since the medical reform, child birth had remained relatively unchanged. Sarek and Jim were on the other side of the sterile surgical curtain, both sitting by the still unconscious Vulcan's head. Syrn was on the right of Bones as he made the ten centimeter cut with the laser scalpel. Immediately, Chapel and Nix used the forceps to widen the newly cut orifice, allowing more layers of tissue to be carefully separated. Suction was not needed, as they laser scalpel cauterized the veins, arteries and capillaries Bones encountered and that would ensure no excessive blood loss during the procedure.

The child was actively kicking when Bones made contact with the womb. Syrn held the child back, calming him slightly and Bones made a small incision to cut open the last barrier between the infant and the world. Handing off the scalpel, Bones reached into Spock's body and lifted his son into the air. "Jim, I would like to introduce your son." He smiled behind his mask.

Jim jumped up from where he was sitting; even Sarek rose to have a better view. With great reverence, Jim took the surgical scissors Chapel handed him and cut the umbilical cord. Then just as quickly, Vaughn was accepting the child into a sterile blanket as Chapel suctioned his airway and Fields was clamping the cord. Once the mucus and amniotic fluid was clear of his tiny lungs, Baby Kirk made his presence known. Watching in awe, Jim stood to one side as T'Lyn checked his vitals and ensured his health. Nodding up to the father, it was evident that she was pleased with her assessment of the small, squirming mass. Leaning down, Jim pressed a quick kiss to his tiny forehead. The baby instantly stopped screaming and relaxed back into the bed comforted by his father.

As the nurses were fitting the bundled baby into the incubator, alarms once more began blaring. Bones began shouting curses intermingled with orders. "Spock's pressure is dropping. Get the baby and Jim out of here!" The best friend did not look up from his patient as he passed the infant's care off to the Healer and ordered everyone else form the room who was not involved with the paternal care. His full attention was on the Vulcan whose heart was slowly stopping.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I might be evil for stopping it here, but I hope to get the next chapter up soon. The baby has been named… you'll see what I've picked next chapter **

**Reviews are such lovely things… please leave me one!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting in the quiet room, the Human's eyes were unfocused as they watched the sleeping infant in the incubator. The child was small, so small he could have slipped his wedding band on his wrist. The monitor above the bed displayed the tiny, but strong fluttering heart beat, a constant reminder he had survived birth. His son was under an oxygen hood. T'Lyn had informed Jim that if he began to struggle with breathing on his own, they would move to a more invasive devise to assist. Jim's eyes noted the child's pink-tinted skin and small pointed ears, Spock's nose and Jim's chin. Their tiny bundle of joy had arrived, yet no joyous celebration was to be found.

The bond between his parents was thin. Spock had kept the connection closed more often during the last few days and once he had entered the Trance, it had been completely silent. But now it was slowly fading away into the black. Jim could only sit and stare at his son. Part of him would have rather never been given the chance at parenthood than to loose his Spock, but the more rational part knew it was merely the grief talking. Bones would not let the Vulcan die.

A small hand touched Jim's shoulder. "I thought you might need this." Nyota gently whispered.

Turning, Jim saw she was offering a small blue blanket. "Thanks." He murmured taking the gift.

Sitting down beside him, she couldn't keep her eyes off the baby. "Jim, he's gorgeous, but he's so tiny." Her voice caught. "It will be ok, Bones won't let you down." Ever so slowly, she took his hand.

Not taking his eyes from the bassinet, Jim sighed. "The bond is fading." He was numb; the pain he knew would take his sanity was floating just beyond his senses. Unconsciously he leaned towards the woman, searching for comfort she could not provide.

Tears streaming down her eyes, Nyota wrapped her arms around Jim and pulled his head against her chest. From where they sat they could hear the commotion in the deliver suite as Bones tried desperately to revive the dying Vulcan. Every sound further ripped her heart in half. Jim's eyes still stared unblinkingly at his son, making sure he breathed, he lived. Several moments passed as Nyota tried to console her Captain. She rocked him back and forth, squeezing him tight enough that it would leave bruises. But Jim did not feel it, slowly he was sinking into the black, searching for his beloved, desperately trying to bring him back to no avail.

Sarek had left to inform the rest of the family of the incident. He had thought it best to give Jim space. When he entered the room, he saw Nyota Uhura cradling his son-in-law and most alarming, Jim's blank stare. Rushing to stand in front of the pair, Sarek ripped Jim from her grasp and pulled him to his feet. "Listen to me! Do not follow him! You can not! Your son needs you!" He shook the human hard enough to rattle his teeth. For a few seconds, Jim flopped like a rag doll, but then he began to tense and resist the attack. "Come back to me!" Sarek growled, his fingers digging into the human's flesh. Nyota had stood and backed away from the two, not quite understanding what was happening.

Jim's eyes snapped open, flashing at the older man. Snarling, he jerked himself free. "Why did you bring me back?" He shoved his father-in-law away. "I was close to him! _He is leaving me_!" He tormented cry pushed past his emotionally closed throat. Nyota, wiping her own tears, nodded to Sarek and left the room, this was too personal for her to invade.

Sarek grabbed his arm and turned him to face his son. "I brought you back because you have a son to live for! Do not you dare desert him! Do not dare to take the easy way!" He once more pulled Jim to face him, clutching both of his arms. "I know what you are feeling, but you have to stay with us – with him!" His brown eyes bore into Jim's blue, all the fear, anger and hurt burning down into the human's soul. "Do not leave me as well, sa'fu." His voice quivered with his pain.

Collapsing against Sarek, Jim burying his head in his robes, tears he could no longer hold at bay soaked the Vulcan's clothing. "He can't die! Don't let him die!" He wailed in distress. Sarek wrapped his arms tight around the Human, holding him close, his own heart breaking.

The child awoke at the noise in the room. His tiny voice began to cry. The emotions from his father was overwhelming his tiny mind. Instinctively, Jim moved away from Sarek, still crying but wanting to comfort his son. Ever so gently, Jim reached into the incubator and offered his finger for the tiny fist to clutch. "It's ok, baby. I'm here. Uncle Bones won't let Daddy die." He sobbed but tried to push soothing thoughts into the weak bond.

On the other side, the child had clutched Sarek's finger. The Vulcan was sending waves of clam and clarity to the little mind. A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he watched his grandson quiet. "He is very brave, this one." He spoke aloud to the room. "He must have a name, Jim." He glanced over at the blonde.

Jim nodded. "You are right." He chewed on his lip and he wiped his free hand across his face. "I want to name him after someone in Spock's family. It's kind of a Kirk tradition. I was named after my Mom's dad, my dad was named after his great-grandfather." Jim shrugged. The pain was not as intense now.

Sarek contemplated Jim's request. "My grandfather was the first Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, it would be fitting to name his mostly human great-great grandson after him." He frowned as he thought over the idea.

Jim raised both eye brows. "What was his name? It wasn't something horrible was it? I can't really remember my history lessons right now." He chuckled humorlessly.

Sarek raised an eyebrow. "His name was Solkar." He glanced back down at the resting infant.

Looking from his father-in-law to his son, Jim ran his mind over the name. "Solkar, son of Spock." He smiled slightly, letting the name roll off his tongue.

Sarek shook his head. "No, he will be Solkar Kirk, son of Spock, grandson of Sarek." The Vulcan's eyes twinkled as he moved away from the peaceful child.

Jim laughed. "Now that does have a ring to it." He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Both men stood by the incubator admiring the precious Solkar.

An indeterminable amount of time had elapsed before they were disturbed. This time it was Leonard McCoy who came rushing through the door. "That Vulcan said the baby was alright but I wanted to make sure." He mumbled as he began to check the monitors.

Jim swallowed hard. "How is Spock?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Turning back with a half grin on his face, Bones sighed. "That pointy-eared hobgoblin had to go and pull something that is so rare I've never seen it before except for one tiny mention in a text book!" He squeezed his fingers together emphasizing 'tiny'. "It is called an amniotic fluid embolism. I've got him stable, Jim. He's going to live. He's going to be just fine." He smiled, his green eyes twinkling.

Over come with relief, Jim rushed and hugged the physician. "He's ok?" He stopped moving, leaning away from his friend, his eyes glazing over as he once more found the bond, the strong and secure bond between the couple. "He's ok! Bones you did it! What would I ever do without you?" He crushed the older man to his chest, even planting a kiss on his cheek.

Rolling his eyes, but smiling, Bones pulled away. "Save all that for when Spock wakes up." He turned back the baby."So, have you finally named him?" He walked closer to the incubator.

Finally able to rest assured that Spock was safe, the proud father smiled. "I would like to introduce Solkar Kirk, son of Spock." He winked at Sarek before continuing. "And grandson of Sarek." Reaching into the incubator, he ran his finger tip over Solkar's tiny forearm. "When can I see Spock?" His voice was full of hope.

Nodding as he found the child to be in optimal health dispite his early arrival, Bones called over his shoulder. "You can see him shortly. I want to make sure he's ok. I've got M'Benga and Chapel with him now. If he is still stable in an hour, you will be a welcomed sight." He turned around to face the new father. "I'm not going to let anything happen. We got Junior here in on piece and Spock will be back to one hundred percent shortly. I've never left you down before and I sure as hell don't intend to do so now when it's so important. They are my family too, you know." Bones crossed his arms standing face to face with the blonde.

Smiling, Jim wrapped his best friend in another hug. "We love you too, Bones." He clapped his back twice before letting him go.

With a deep breath, Bones nodded once to Sarek and smiled at Jim before leaving. The room was quiet except for the monitor beeping its steady rhythm, proudly announcing Solkar's steady heart beat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**This was not supposed to take so long to update. Sorry, 3****rd**** grade homework got in the way and then he caught the 'back-to-school' cold… **

Consciousness gradually drew back the veil of murky gray from the Vulcan's senses. Spock was no longer alone in his mind, desperately trying to repair his body for the sake of his child; he was now back to himself. The first alarming realization was that his son was no longer safely wrapped in his protective paternal embrace. His abdomen was empty. The baby had been delivered, and from the tenderness around his pelvis, it had been Cesarean section. Forcing himself into a sitting position, despite the uncomfortable sting in his muscles, Spock examined his surroundings. His mind was whirling with the possibilities of what may have become of his son. Frowning slightly, once more able to pull from his reserves of Vulcan training, he searched out an answer.

Within seconds of his ebony head leaving his pillow, Chapel was by his side offering assistance. "Spock, you really don't need to stress yourself. Take your time; you have been through a lot in the last few hours." Her words were gentle, barely whispered but his sensitive hearing discerned the worry etched in her tone.

Taking a deep calming breath, he centered himself. "I wish to know the location and condition of my off-spring." While he could not keep the quiver of fear from his voice, he managed to lock the gnawing ache within his chest.

Slowly, as the female studied his face, a smile spread across her full lips. "You had a boy, Spock, a very healthy baby boy." She laughed, Spock was once more able to breathe. "But you already knew that he was a boy. He is fine. The Vulcan Healers are absolutely sure that he won't have any lasting effects from being born so early." A single tear traced down her flushed cheek.

Warmth radiated from Spock's chest. "My son is well." He restated the fact for his own benefit, allowing the truth to lift the burden from his shoulders.

Chapel stood, turning the Vulcan's attention back to his surroundings. Dr. McCoy was standing at the door way, his arms folded across his chest. "Your baby is fine, Spock. You, on the other hand, nearly died twice. The complications in your pregnancy were so ancient and rare that I had to call in specialists and even then we had to pull out the old textbooks." He sat down on the bed. "Spock, I thought I had lost you. And I know it's illogical for this one time to be so much different than the countless times Jim has drug you in here half-dead already, but it was. This time, if I had lost you, I might have lost you both." He turned, bringing his hazel gaze even with his friend's chocolate stare. "And damnit, I'm not ever going to be Jim's babysitter again. That's your job. So you better take your time and fully recover from this whole ordeal." He scowled, but the tenderness in his eyes betrayed his gruffness.

Spock only nodded in response. "Leonard, I thank you for all you have done, but I would like to formally meet my son." He straightened his shoulders.

Smiling, McCoy shook his head. "Always stubborn." Slapping his knees and with a grunt of effort, the physician stood.

Just as he was reaching to open the door, it opened as Sarek entered. "Spock." He nodded. The relief openly displayed on his regal face. Slipping out and allowing the family time, McCoy closed the door behind him.

Out of habit, Spock's head dipped as well, but his mind and eyes were focused on the blonde behind him holding a tiny form wrapped in a blue blanket. "Is that our son, Jim?" His voice was raw with disbelief, relief, awe and love.

Jim's smile seemed to brighten the whole room. "Yes, my wonderful husband, this is our son." He came to the edge of the bed, shifting the sleeping child into his sa-mekh's outstretched arms.

Slowly and with great care, Spock cradled the infant in the crook his left arm, pulling the blanket from his face with his right hand, gently so as not to disturb his slumber. Under his scrutiny, the child rested peacefully, totally unaware as his father memorized every delicate slant of his features. A thick tuft of soft dark blonde hair refused to lay down against his scalp, his slightly pink skin, his graceful eyebrows that were arched slightly less than Spock's, his nose that bore a striking resemblance to Amanda's, his high cheek bones under his rosy cheeks that mirrored Jim's, his barely pointed ears, and his ten tiny fingers and toes. "I have never before seen such a perfect creature." Spock whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Kissing his t'hy'la's forehead, Jim agreed. "You have given me the best present of my entire life. I'm so thankful to have you both." Taking care, he stroked the small cheek exposed to the room. Turning back to face Spock, Jim was caught by two pair of chocolate eyes examining him. The bond, once completely shut and in danger of severance, flourish allowing a cascade of warmth, love, devotion and pride to surge between the two, replacing all the fear, worry and anguish the last few days had built.

Standing away from the couple, Sarek watched as they each acquainted themselves with their petite gift. "Spock, while you were being cared for by Dr. McCoy, Jim and I have given your son a name." He took several steps closer, nodding at Jim to encourage him to fully introduce their child.

Clearing his throat, Jim stood, rubbing his hands together. "If it's ok with you, we really like Solkar Kirk. It's a Kirk family tradition, you know, to name the next generation after someone in the family." He smiled nervously.

Raising an eyebrow, Spock contemplated the name. "Solkar Kirk." He looked down, examining the child. "I believe that Solkar James Kirk would be more acceptable." The corners of his mouth turned up in mere hint of a smile.

Laughing, Jim winked at Sarek, whose eyes sparkled in response. "Ok, fine, Solkar James Grayson Kirk. No hyphens." He crossed his arms rather satisfied with himself until Sarek and Spock exchanged glances, knocking the contented smirk off Jim's face. "I… I mean that's only if you are ok with it. I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry." He stumbled over his words, clutching Spock's arms, his gaze pleading with Sarek, afraid he had offended the older man or hurt the younger.

Taking a deep breath, Spock nodded. "You have mistaken our silence. Allowing Solkar to carry my mother's name would be a great honor. It pleases me greatly." Now Spock did smile, a full smile as he looked down at the stirring child.

Sarek ran a fingertip down Solkar's cheek. "Amanda would have been very proud to know that her grandson would bare her name." Loss turned into happiness as the grandfather watched his grandson open his eyes. "I believe you have named your son very well, Jim." He gave his son-in-law a very approving glance daring to show more emotion than he had since Amanda's death.

Dipping down and pressing a quick kiss to both Solkar and Spock's foreheads, Jim beamed. "I'm just glad that Solkar is here and healthy, and that Spock is going to be ok." He sighed, sitting down next to Spock on the bed; both deeply emerged in welcoming their son.

Contently, Sarek left the three to bond. Things were once more as they should be, everyone was safe and sound.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Do hope it was worth the wait. As always, I *beg* for reviews!**

**ShamelessSpocker was my 100****th**** reviewer and she has set up the request that will be the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**It's been a while since I updated. So this is a short chapter, but this is what my muse gave for me to work with. Thanks for everyone sticking with me during my writer's block **

Five days had past since he had pulled the small child into the world his large, rough hands reaching into the nonresponsive body of his best friend to bring forth the life he had risked his own wellbeing to bare. Four hours had past since the father had awakened from his restful slumber to be reunited with his tiny miracle. He had ordered that no one tell Spock he had not immediately returned to consciousness after giving birth. The painful hours that crept by as silent sentries watching Jim Kirk fall in love with his son and loose the love of his life at the same time would forevermore be etched into the physician's psyche. He had nearly lost his patient, his friend.

Now in the darkness of the child's nursery, Bones sat with his head in his hands in the rocker that Spock should have already become well accustomed to during the last few nights. However, it had been Bones and Chapel who had taken turns rocking the infant as his father held Spock's hand in Med Bay. His grief was heavy on his heart. Bones had prepared himself to force Jim away from Spock's side the very day Spock had shifted out of his healing trance. So much of Winona echoed in her son, but Bones would not allow Solkar to endure as Jim had.

So the family was reunited, both fathers, grandfather, grandmother and child, leaving Bones feeling out of place. In the days following the emergency birth, Bones had become emotionally attached to the small bundle of energy. Solkar was a happy baby and very in tune to the world around him. He knew that his Uncle Bones was watching him because his father could not and gave the older man very little trouble, his brown eyes full of understanding far beyond his short life. With the return of Spock, Bones was now left unsure of his position and his arms once more empty, his heart heavy in his chest.

Chapel had entered the room quietly as she had done countless times during the past week. Bones was still in the rocking chair made of Georgia Pine with the hologram of the universe Chekov had brought casting shadows across his weary face. "Who would have thought Dr. McCoy was such a sucker for a tiny tot who gurgled at his singing?" She tried to smile as she came across the room to stand beside his chair, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Scoffing, Bones rolled his eyes. "I have a nice singing voice and obviously the kid knows talent when he hears it." His voice was rough, raw with emotion.

The CNO had worked too long with Bones not to be able to spot signs of his emotional state. "I know you miss him, but I'm sure he'll be back bouncing on your knee in no time." She came around to stand in front of him. She knew that Bones had left after the family's reunion, slinking off to sulk in silence. "Perhaps you could make an appearance. You are the hero of the day, you know." She kept his gaze locked with hers.

Shaking his head, Bones stood. "They are a family, Christy, they need their time alone." He brushed past her to the exit.

Calling out, he stopped. "Damnit Len, you are part of that family! They need you in there with them. This is hard on everyone." She strode towards the taller man. "Solkar is not going to discriminate between pointed and round ears, so maybe it's time you stop." She grabbed his shoulder and slung him around to face her.

Appalled, Bones snarled. "You think that is what this is about? Damn ears?" He crept closer to her, forcing her to take a step back. "Let me tell you something, missy, I had my chance at being part of a family, of having a child and I blew it to hell and gone. Don't think I would dare hold Solkar's mixed heritage against him. I don't care if he is blue with yellow spots! That child is precious and Jim nearly pulled another Winona and Spock nearly died!" He took a breath and tried to calm himself. "Now that Spock is back he will take care of everything and I can just fade into the shadows, where I belong." He straightened his back and uniform, once more turning to the door.

Chapel was nearly too stunned for words, but before she could fully consider her words, she jumped between the door and the CMO. "That precious child still needs you. Don't you dare fade into the shadows. I don't know or care what happened with Joanna, but Solkar, Jim and Spock have done nothing to exclude you. So, Mr. Big-Bad-CMO put on your big boy panties and deal with it! You are going in there and be part of that family and then you are coming to the baby shower and you are going to eat cake and like it!" She pulled a startled Bones down the hallway by his elbow straight towards the turbo lift.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**So it was very Bones-centric, but the doctor needed some loving.**

**I don't think there are too many chapters left, but Acting Captain Pike and his Commander Kirk will need a little action soon. Nothing too dramatic, so we shall see…**

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**I can't believe I have waited so long to update this. My muse totally abandoned me half-way through and it has been touch and go for quite some time. This will be the last chapter. It has been an amazing journey and I can't even begin to thank everyone for the encouragement you have given, but the spark has faded and it is time to put this one to bed.**

**I have revived the scene changing and tired to include everyone in this last part. **

The bridge of the _Enterprise_ had not changed much since Admiral Pike had last been at her helm three years ago, even though it seemed much longer ago. During the repairs after her damage caused by fighting the _Narada_, she had been rebuilt exactly like her first incarnation after earning her NCC name tag. Being back in the Captain's chair was like slipping in to a pair of old comfortable shoes. The fit was still perfect, the confidence once again restored. It felt like coming home. No matter how many ships he had command since, how long he had been away or how many who would command this vessel after him, he would always think of the _Enterprise_ as his ship.

However, Pike could not remember a time when his focus had been so clearly distracted by something not pertaining to his job, especially his First Officer. Not even Number One had captured his attention this fully. Pike and Wynonna Kirk had been together at the helm for the last six days. It was an eye-opening experience. They had never been assigned together and he was surprised by how well she fell into the old routine as well. However, he was beginning to feel that Chekov and Sulu had a bet as to how many times a day they would catch him eyeing her. Of course the most embarrassing part of it all was that Pike didn't seem to mind.

Wynonna Kirk was most at peace when she was working. She had been reviewing PADDs from various departments and adjusting headings and speeds with Sulu and Chekov. Her mind was focused on the task at hand and Pike had never seen her so beautiful. Not that he did not notice her obvious skills as well; Pike could not remember having such a competent XO. In short, they were a perfect match.

Star Fleet Command could not afford to allow the flag ship time to recover from anything, regardless of how many commanding officers were affected. Currently, _Enterprise_ was en route to Centauri Prime to collect a shipment of highly valuable minerals to be delivered to the Andorian home world. Basically it was a peace-keeping mission to keep the two hostile planets from confronting one another. So far things were working out greatly. They would be arriving the next day on Alpha shift. It was the absolute lowest priority mission that they could have been assigned. Most of the crew was thankful for the respite and the other half was just complacent not to be putting their lives in jeopardy for the duration. No one was jumping at the chance to demand a more taxing mission.

Sighing, Pike checked his chronometer once more and smiled. It was finally time for Beta Shift to relieve them. They were due in the Observation Lounge for a baby shower. Now that was a new experience for the older man. He had never given a thought to having a family, but since Solkar had arrived, Pike had begun to think of the tiny bundle as his own grandchild. It seemed that the Admiral truly was 'all in'. Favoring his once injured leg and shaking such thoughts from his mind, Pike stood to face the Lieutenant Commander coming his way.

As soon as he reported off to his replacement, Pike moved to stand beside Chekov and Sulu as they waited on the ladies. Nodding politely to the two men, he turned his gaze back to Wynonna. "She is wery thorough in her report, Admiral." Chekov nodded in the Commander's vicinity.

Smiling, Pike agreed. "Yes she is." He cleared his throat. "Commander Kirk, please remember we are due for an important appointment. I would not prefer to be late." He raised an eyebrow, attempting to keep his commanding officer stance.

Jerking her head in the direction of his voice, Wynonna flushed. "Yes, sir Admiral." She nodded to her replacement and came immediately to join the three men. "I just get so excite when I am back on duty. I am not one for retirement." She strode right past the small group towards the lift. "Are you coming with me?" She batted her eyelashes as if they had been the ones nearly making her late.

Clapping the two younger men on the back, Pike pushed them towards the lift, each with a flabbergasted look on their face. "Trust me, you two should just stick together. Women are mysterious creatures." The helms partners merely nodded in agreement as the Admiral laughed at Wynonna's pointed stare.

~!~!~!~

If anyone on the ship needed anything that would normally be unobtainable in the middle of the vast vacuum of space, they would only need to contact Nyota Uhura or Christine Chapel. Either woman had the uncanny ability to perform small miracles at the drop of a hat, such as a baby shower. Even if Nyota was dating the Engineering Chief, there is no way she should be able to produce perfect streamers, table cloths, wall hangings, gift bags or other items normally found at these gatherings. Yet, time and again she managed come through like no one else could.

However, looking at the Observation Lounge, one would never doubt their abilities again. Even for their standards they had out-done themselves. An 'It's a Boy' banner hung on the far wall with pale blue balloons taped around the edges. There was a cake decorated with tiny blue bottles on a long table with other blue-colored food, even the punch was blue. A small table next to the food held all the gifts for Solkar. Most were covered in blue paper, but two were red. It seems that Chekov had not thought wrapping his and Sulu's presents in red was a bad idea, but the two women were really trying to over look that. The other tables were decorated with baby-related items, all in blue. It was nearly perfect.

Dusting her hands, Nyota came to stand next to Christy. "So, what do you think?" She wrapped one arm around the blonde.

Cocking her head to one side with her face scrunched looking like she was in deep concentration, Christy tapped her chin. "I think that no other child born aboard a starship has ever had such an awesome baby shower. Hands down." She chuckled wrapped her arm around the shorter woman's waist.

Giggling and giving each other a quick hug, Nyota moved to make the final adjustments and Christy rushed to make sure Bones was on his way down. They only had a few minutes left before the others arrived. They could not wait to unveil their masterpiece.

~!~!~!~

While he had taken a human as a mate, there were very few times in his life where Sarek had been entirely surrounded by their culture. Amanda had chosen to leave behind her people's way and completely follow the lifestyle of her husband. Of course, Spock had nearly chosen the same, only choosing human over Vulcan. While Sarek understood the basics of a baby shower, it was still illogical. However, Sarek was a grandfather to a mostly human child, so his actions would no doubt become more illogical has Solkar grew. The thought should have brought discomfort to the Vulcan, and yet it only brought the tiniest glow of joy.

Spock and Solkar had both lived through the treacherous birth and days following. That was something to be celebrated. In the five days since the birth of his first grandchild, Sarek had become increasingly close to the small infant. His heart still ached to see Amanda embrace and spoil the child, but it was enough to see Spock finally awake and holding him.

Selek and Sarek walked silently down the hall towards the Observation Lounge. T'Pau had declined the offer to join them at this time, but the _Enterprise_ was scheduled for a rendezvous with New Vulcan in the coming month. She would be formally introduced to the newest member of her house at that time. She understood this was a private matter for those who were so influential to the lives of Jim and Spock.

Stopping a few meters from the door, Selek turned to face the man who for all purposes was his father. "Sarek, I believe that I should thank you for this opportunity." His mature eyes not masking as much emotion as they once did.

Facing the taller man, Sarek raised an eyebrow. "You are part of this family. There is no need to thank me. I believe that if our roles had been reversed you would do the same for me." He had grown attached to Spock's older counterpart.

Nodding, because they knew nothing more could be said, the two Vulcans entered the Observation Lounge.

~!~!~!~

Jim was attempting to button an irritated newborn into a blue jumper. The snaps were too small to be seen properly and much to Jim's distaste the outfit still seemed to swallow the child whole. Finally the outfit was snapped, and he had the delicate task of placing the tiny socks on the even tinier and constantly kicking feet. Amazingly enough Solkar preferred his feet warm to he complied with the socks and even the knit cap Jim placed on his head. Over the past few days Jim had perfected the art of swaddling, so after the warm layer of clothing, he wrapped the child in his soft knit blanket. This seemed to mollify the child even further, so Jim counted the changing a success.

Grinning to himself, Jim picked up the child. "Ta-da! One Solkar burrito to go!" He patted the baby's bottom, turning to find his husband watching them.

Spock was standing at the door way from the shower, clad in his standard blacks that were once again the normal size, watching as the two conversed. "Calling our child after a dinner menu is not logical." He quickly took his son from Jim's arms so his t'hy'la could finish dressing.

Shrugging, Jim stepped towards the closet to pull out his shirt. "Eh, it made him happy." He called over his shoulder.

Looking down at his son, he saw Solkar lift an eyebrow to his father's answer. Hiding his amusement at his son's obvious rebuttal to that comment, Spock reached for the bag that Nyota insisted he would find useful to keep with him at all times when they were not in their quarters. "I do not wish to be late for this gathering. Most of the crew will be there and it will not be polite to keep them waiting." Spock slipped into his shoes.

Laughing, Jim ran his fingers through his hair once and rushed to join the pair. "Then by all means, Mama, let's not keep anyone waiting." He wiggled his eyebrows at the annoyed look Spock gave him as they exited their quarters.

~!~!~!~

Hikaru was pouring drinks for the guests and Pavel was handing them out as they waited on Solkar and his parents. Watching the blonde out of the corner of his eye, Hikaru could see how much more relaxed the younger man was now they had talked possibilities for their own children over with Christine Chapel. They were in no hurry but it was nice to know that medical science was finally catching up to the twenty-third century.

Before anyone had a chance to get comfortable in the folding chairs or divulge in deep conversations, the guests of honor arrived. Spock was carrying the infant and Jim was close on his heels. Both, well all three, looked extremely content. After such an emotional rollercoaster the last few weeks had been it was just nice to see all three healthy and happy. The women lead by Wynonna Kirk moved immediately to fawn over the child, Pavel joined them. The men lead by Admiral Pike moved to shake hands with Jim, Hikaru followed them.

~!~!~!~

Bones watched both groups as he stood back, not be able to choose between the two options. Christy was the first to be allowed to hold the new born, cooing gently at him as Spock laid the bundle in her arms. Spock watched in obvious pride as Solkar relaxed in her arms and Christy glowed with happiness. Jim was strutting like a peacock, but for once Bones had to agree it was due. He and the Hobgoblin had created such a beautiful little boy.

The physician watched as the half-Vulcan was lead to the refreshment table by Nyota and Pavel. He was reluctant to leave Solkar, but when he saw Christy was following them he relented. It was amazing how much those two women had done to prepare for this party. Jim's eyes kept darting to his family every few seconds making sure they were safe.

Smiling, Bones moved towards Christy. "I believe he is one of the brightest children I have ever seen. He already knew to go to the prettiest woman in the room." He kissed the blonde's head as she blushed at his complement.

Scotty had come to stand by Nyota, raising an eyebrow at the older man. "I dare say, Leonard, don't you mean the prettiest blonde?" He wrapped an arm around his girl.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Bones laughed. "Of course that is what I meant to say, do forgive me my Nyota." He winked before turning back to Solkar. His grandmother was gently running her hand over the soft curls atop his head. Everyone was admiring the five-day old miracle.

Jim wrapped an arm around Spock's waist joining the group. "Well, he is a Kirk." And with that comment the whole room, with the exception of Spock, Selek and Sarek, erupted into laughter.

The group all took turns holding the child, cooing happily at him. For the most part, Solkar was very well behaved. He seemed to be cataloging those around him. Even at his early developmental stage the tiny tot knew that these people all loved him and were his family.

~!~!~!~

At the far corner of the room sat eighteen decoratively wrapped gifts. Spock knew exactly how many there were, he had counted them four times to be precise, why he was uncertain but the number eighteen was very important. His mind was not as focused as he would have liked, but he knew this gathering was important to his human companions. Nurse Chapel was currently cradling young Solkar in her competent and gentle hold as she stood listening to Jim talk about something that was entirely irrelevant to the situation.

Sulu and Chekov were talking with Commander Kirk. Her exploits seemed to be matched only by her son's. Uhura and Scott were chatting politely with the Admiral, but his eyes seemed to be drawn to his fiancé. Most intriguing of all, Dr. McCoy had chosen to stand with Ambassadors Sarek and Selek. The somber mood of the two Vulcans and the Physician were surprisingly well matched. McCoy's eyes rarely left Spock's form, seeming to constantly evaluate his every move.

Jim's eyes were full of warmth and love as he moved to stand next to his husband. "You seem fascinated by the gift table. Are you ready to open all your presents?" He chuckled.

Raising an eyebrow, Spock shifted uncomfortably, the internal battle of answering truthfully raging in his mind. "Jim," A slow beginning to force himself to ask the unsteady question, "There are eighteen gifts on the table. I have counted six times now to be sure. Some how, that number is important and yet at the current time I am unable to recall why." His brown eyes reflected his embarrassment.

For a split second Jim's face darkened, only to light up even brighter than before. "Eighteen days." He murmured. "Eighteen long days I was stuck on a planet without you. You came down, guns blazing to bring me back and some where down on that planet, Ranum III, we realized we were in love. Those long eighteen days were the beginning of our journey." His voice was thick with emotion and his eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

Spock's mind unlocked the hidden memories of their tedious journey and struggle to get Jim back onboard. "Eighteen days." He whispered into the air. "I do believe those eighteen days of torture were well worth the outcome." Spock glanced down into the azure depths of his husband's eyes before they both turned to look at their son.

Jim wrapped his hand around Spock's holding it tight. Their love had been an accident and their child a pleasant surprise, but nothing would ever be able to tear them away from the family they had gained while fate was not looking. Together they would plot their own destiny, making the universe a safer place for their son to chart his own future.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave me a review or comment! I would love to know what you think **

**If I ever get a wild hair to continue, you can bet I will name it after the star of the show, Solkar. Just FYI there.**


End file.
